


We are the foxes and we run

by Wafffffles



Series: Shapeshifter Stiles and his shenanigans in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Non-Human Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifter Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafffffles/pseuds/Wafffffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott always complained that nothing happened in this town, well now he's a werewolf, his girlfriend comes from a hunting family and apparently his best friend is a shapeshifter with a broody werewolf boyfriend. Yeah, nothing happens in this town.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a rewrite of Teen Wolf's season 1 with sterek and a shapeshifter Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead bodies, biting and reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I don't have a beta. There will probably be a lot of typos and grammatical errors, English is not my native language so deal with it.  
> I forgot to put this here in the beginning so here it is I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS, thank you.

It's a normal Wednesday night in Beacon Hills, most people are already asleep but as usual Stiles is still awake. He is lying on his bed researching about the nature of naval fluff and listening to the police scanner that he stole from his father when he was fifteen.

It's been a quiet night and it's not like Beacon Hills is a criminal hot spot in the first place, so Stiles is pretty deeply immersed in his research that when his fathers voice comes from the scanner he jumps a bit. He hears the sheriff telling his deputies about a half a body and the requirement of search dogs and more man power on the scene but after the word body Stiles is already flailing up on his feet thinking this will be exciting and out of the house and in his jeep on his way to Scott's a few seconds later.

 

* * *

 

It's late and Scott is getting ready for bed, he has fixed his lacrosse stick to be ready for tomorrows tryouts and everything should be ready for the first day back at school. He is going to be first line this year, it's his dream and he is going to make it even if he has asthma.

He is brushing his teeth double checking in his mind that everything is perfect for tomorrow when he hears a noise outside, it's weird because his mom has a night shift at the hospital tonight so no one should be there. He grabs a baseball bat from his room and goes outside on the porch to check it out.

He sees nothing unusual when he looks around but when he turns to face the front yard something suddenly drops down from the roof right in front of him and he starts to scream almost hitting whatever it is but notices at the last minute that it's his best friend.

”Stiles!” Scott yells ”What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles is hanging upside down in front of him when he tries to justify himself “You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?” Stiles questions.

“I thought you were a predator” is the first thing out of Scott's mouth, he doesn't have the patience to handle Stiles at this time of night, Stiles who is still hanging upside down from the roof.

“A pred-.. Oh...” Stiles splutters “Look I know it's late but you got to hear this, I heard my dad talking on the police scanner about bringing more officers from Beacon department and state police because two joggers found a body in the woods”, he continues and drops down with surprising amount of grace compared to his normal amount of flailing.

“A dead body?” Scott inquires starting to get a little bit interested. Oh god, he's getting excited about dead bodies, he's been spending way too much time with Stiles.

“No a body of water” Stiles deadpans “Yes dumbass, a dead body”, Stiles exclaims and starts to climb over the railing on to the porch.

“You mean like murdered?” He asks, because he really doesn't want to get involved into what ever Stiles is planing now if there's a murderer involved.

“Nobody knows yet, they said it was a girl probably in her twenties” Stiles tells him.

“Wait, hold on if they found the body then what are they looking for”, Scott asks confused.

“That's the best part, they only found half... We are going”, Stiles announces and Scott has a feeling he's going to regret this.

 

* * *

 

They arrive at the Beacon Hills preserve in Stiles' jeep about ten minutes later and Scott keeps questioning if they are really doing this and Stiles can't help himself but to point out that Scott is the one who keeps bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town. Though that isn't actually completely true, there are lot of things happening in this town, with the neighborhood witches, druids and their secret book clubs not that Scott knows about them or about anything supernatural for that matter. Stiles promised his mother he wouldn't tell a soul about his nature or other supernatural happenings in town before she died and he's planing on keeping that promise.

They head deeper into the woods and bicker about Scott dream to become first line and how unrealistic Stiles thinks it is when Scott decides to bring out few things he didn't think about one: which part of the body are they looking for and two: what if whoever killed her is still in the woods. So as Scott kindly points out this is planned to his usual amount of detail.

Scott start's to say something about how the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight but he isn't paying attention to Scott anymore. He's internally freaking out because he can sense something else in the woods, something that is not quite human but not an animal either. He has a prickling feeling going down his spine that never means anything good, Stiles can now also smell the blood from the body somewhere near them, and he has a feeling that this thing in the woods is probably what killed her. It's full of rage and it definitely knows that him and Scott are in the woods too. He keeps walking and trying to remain calm, half listening that Scott is still with him, and he keeps cursing himself under his breath.

Stiles almost sighs out of relief when he hears the search party and smells his father's aftershave. He starts to walk straight towards them hoping to get out of the woods as fast as possible with Scott in tow. When they get close enough to the search party he fakes noticing them and tells Scott to follow and starts to run so Scott would think that he is trying to avoid getting caught even though that is exactly what he's aiming for. Soon one of the dogs and a deputy notice him, but Scott manages to hide in time. _Dammit Scott_.

He is on the ground when he hears his dad's voice “Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me”.

“Hey dad how are you doing?” he asks. He has got to get Scott out of the woods and fast.

“Do you listen in on all my phone calls”, the sheriff asks clearly not amused to see him in the woods at this time of night. He has to get his dad alone so he can tell him what is really happening in here.

“Oh, no. It's the police scanner that I listen, and occasionally a phone call here and there, but not the boring ones”, he confesses trying to convey with his eyes that he needs to speak with his father urgently.

He must see what Stiles is hoping because a few seconds later Stiles is being dragged by the collar of his shirt and his father is saying something about invasion of privacy.

“What is it?” his dad asks as soon as no one is close enough to hear them.

“Oh my god, dad. Scott is still out there with that thing that killed the girl. What if it kills him? Oh my god, this is my fault I killed my best friend! Oh my...”, he starts to panic but soon his father's hands are on his face and he can hear his father's soothing voice. “Stiles. Stiles, son calm down, what is in the woods with Scott? Are you saying that whoever killed that girl isn't human?”

“Yeah, um, I felt it, it was so angry it's almost like it's feral and I'm not sure exactly what it is but it's most likely a were of some sorts, probably a wolf”, he stammers out now that he has calmed down bit.

“Okay, now I need you to go home and I'm going to go and find Scott and don't worry I've got wolfsbane bullets with me”. “But dad...”, he tries to argue but the sheriff is having none of it. “ No buts, you go home now”. “Okay dad”, Stiles answer and start heading for his car, hoping that his dad will find Scott.

 

* * *

 

After he watched the sheriff drag Stiles away Scott headed deeper into the woods further away from the search party not wanting to get caught. He wanders around for a while in the dark when suddenly a herd of deer comes crashing to through the woods headed right for him. He tries to duck but he slips, luckily he manages to stay unharmed when few of the deer jump over him. He should have never agreed to come here.

During the chaos Scott dropped his inhaler and those things cost like 80 bucks a piece so he has to find it. While he's trying to find it using his phone as a flashlight he spots the top half of a woman's body. It's least to say that he freaks and starts screaming like a little girl, he stumbles back a bit and falls down a small hill.

He has had enough of this for tonight he is leaving this god damn awful forest and he is never going to go along one of Stiles' plans again.

He is trying to find his way out of the woods when he hears something growling behind him. The thing looks kind of like a wolf but it too dark to see clearly. It charges and attacks Scott, when he got on his feet again he started running as fast as he could to get away from it, ending up on the road and almost getting hit by a car by the end of his sprint. Scott heads home in the rain with a bite mark on his side as the only proof of the attack.

 

 

Next morning he arrives at the school and has to deal with Jackson first thing in the morning, not the best way to start the first day back at school.

He finds Stiles and tells him about the attack and shows him the bite. Stiles seems skeptical about it being a wolf that bit him, considering that there hasn't been wolves in California in 60 years. But when he mentions the body Stiles gets all excited, figures.

Stiles is making fun about him seeing nightmares about the body when as usual he gets distracted when Lydia Martin walks by him and as usual she ignores him. Scott really thinks that Stiles should give it up already, Lydia will never date him. Now Stiles is blaming him about being the reason of this, dragging him into Scott's nerd depths, like Stiles would need his help in that.

When they get to class the teacher is explaining them about the body and how the police have a suspect in custody so they should concentrate on the lesson instead of imagining wild scenarios about what happened to the girl.

Scott soon hears a phone ringing loud but no one around him seems to notice it. So when he looks around he notices a girl sitting on a bench outside the school talking on the phone, he can clearly hear her speaking with her mother about how she forgot to bring a pen. Few minutes later she comes to the classroom and is introduced as Allison Argent, she sits down behind him and without a word he turns and offers her a pen getting a shy smile in return.

 

Later during the school day Scott catches Allison's eye in the hallway and she smiles to him. Scott watches as Lydia befriends her and then puts on a show hanging from Jackson's neck.

One of his classmates is wondering how the new girl is already hanging out with Lydia's clique and Stiles starts telling about his theory how beautiful people herd together.

Scott eavesdrops on Lydia inviting Allison to a party but she says that this Friday is family night so she can't come. Scott watches as Lydia drags Allison to watch the lacrosse practice with her. He wonders if getting on the first line would impress Allison and soon Stiles is dragging him to the locker room to get changed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is having an internal freak out once again, Scott is turning into a werewolf and there is a freaking Argent in his class and Scott seems smitten with her, this can not possibly be good.

To keep his mind of this he starts to complain to Scott about not having anyone to talk to on the bench if Scott is playing. Scott is going on about how he has to make first line, oh and now he's staring at the Argent girl again, great just great.

“McCall! You are in goal”, the coach announces and Scott is complaining about never playing in the goal before.

Coach doesn't seem to care, he thinks it will be a good way to boost the other players confidence to let them score some goals. Stiles can't help but to wince at his uncle's antics when his only advice to Scott is to try not to take any hits on his face, because that is just cruel to Scott.

Stiles watches Scott struggle with his new hearing when the coach blows his whistle, it took some time for him to get used to it as well. And while Scott is still trying to get his bearings the first ball hits him right in the face. Stiles has got to talk to his uncle about his teaching methods and how not to injure his students, too badly anyway.

The next ball Scott catches easily and all the balls after that, he even catches the one that Jackson sends his way and Stiles can't help it, he has to cheer though he knows it might look a bit manic. Even coach Finstock seems to be impressed and Lydia is cheering as well and Jackson seems to be annoyed by the fact, good.

 

After the practice they are back at the woods trying to find Scott's inhaler and Scott is telling Stiles how he felt he had all the time in the world to catch the balls and how he hears things he's not supposed to and smells things. Well of course he would, that would be the new werewolf abilities, it looks like Stiles has to tell Scott about it before someone gets hurt, most likely Scott.

“So all this started with the bite?”, he starts trying to make Scott see the connection himself.

“What if it's an infection? Like I'm flooding with adrenaline before I go to shock or something”, Scott questions.

Oh man he has no clue about what's going on. “You know what I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of an infection, I think it's called lycanthropy”, there he said it, it can't get much clearer than that.

“What's that is it bad?” Scott asks worried. Oh my, Scott doesn't even know what it means, does he really have to spell it out for him.

“Oh yeah, it's the worst but only like once a month on the night of the full moon. Arooo”, he even howled, well mock howled he can actually howl much better. Scott should get it now.

“Dude knock it off there could be something seriously wrong with me”, Scott insists not realizing that he isn't joking.

“I know you're a werewolf and you know Friday is a full moon”, he tries to warn Scott but Scott is already trying to find his inhaler on the ground and not paying any attention to him.

Scott is complaining about how expensive inhalers are but now Stiles is the one not listening, he is too excited about what he is feeling. Could it be? He can feel the familiar tingling feeling on the back of his neck which usually means that Derek is near. Stiles hasn't really spoken to Derek in a while and the last time he saw him was a few days after the funerals.

Stiles soon spots Derek standing there in a leather jacket and his heart is trying to beat it's way out of his chest. He slaps Scott to get his attention and tries his best to act normal instead of climbing Derek like a tree and squeezing the life out of him.

“What are you doing here? This is private property”, Derek says, it's mostly aimed at Scott but Stiles can't help but to blush and scratch the back of his neck, it's one of his nervous tics.

“Oh man sorry, we didn't know”, he says even though he totally knew they were on Hale land. Scott says something about looking for his inhaler but Stiles isn't really paying attention, he's too busy trying to will his blush to disappear before Scott notices. It all ends well anyway when Derek takes Scott's inhaler from his pocket and tosses it to him and turns to leave, heading in the direction of the Hale house.

“Dude that was Derek Hale, he's like only a few years older than us. His family, they all burned to death in a fire before you moved into town”, Stiles tell Scott. Scott only moved to town a year after the fire.

“I wonder what he's doing back in town? Anyway I need to get to work”, Scott muses.

Stiles drops Scott off at the animal clinic and heads to the Hale house to find Derek.

 

* * *

 

When Derek had been in the woods he had been surprised to smell Stiles and had headed to him. Derek had been happy to see Stiles again but he didn't like the fact that he was alone in the woods with a wolf Derek didn't know.

After meeting the boys in the woods he knew Stiles would come to the house or to the burnt husk that was left of it anyway. It was really depressing to see his once so lively childhood home crumbled down and filled with silence, no longer were there children laughing, people snarling or growling while play fighting. And the smell, there was nothing else except the smell ash and burnt wood, he would give anything to smell his father's special lasagna or his mother's perfume. Derek was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car rumble towards the house.

“Derek”, Stiles screamed while rushing into his arms once he got out of the jeep. God it felt good to hug Stiles again he thought and stuck his nose against Stiles head. The buzzcut tickled his nose a bit but it didn't matter, it was Stiles, his mate in his arms.

“Stiles”, he sighed the feeling of dread that he had been feeling since he found Laura's body pouring out of him.

“What are you doing back in town? Not that I'm complaining, no not at all. I hated it when you weren't here, please don't leave I don't think I could handle that right now. What have you been up to? How was New York? Oh, where's Laura?” Stiles started to babble, it seemed like he hadn't changed at all.

“Stiles, Laura.... She's dead. I came here after her and I found half her body in the woods”, he choked out. He watched as Stiles' face fell and the color drained from him as he began to shake.

“Laura is dead? That was Laura? Oh god... I.. I have to.. to”, Stiles stammered out as his breathing turned more labored. He was having a panic attack. Luckily Derek knew what to do, he had seen Stiles have them before and it didn't take long before he had soothed Stiles so he was breathing normally again.

They sat on the ground for a while talking quietly until Derek saw it fit to get Stiles home. There was no way he was going to let Stiles drive, so he got Stiles on the passenger seat and then hopped on the driver seat the jeep and started to drive towards the Stilinki residence.

 

* * *

 

Scott was closing the clinic for the night and decided to check the bite mark on his side, he was actually surprised that it didn't really hurt anymore. When he lifted the bandage covering the wound Scott was shocked to find completely unmarked skin under it, it was like the bite had never happened.

He was a little freaked out about the fact so he decided to feed the cats but as soon as he stepped into the room all of the cats became agitated, started hissing and tried to get out of their cages. Scott didn't really have time to ponder about their weird behavior when there was frantic knocking on the door.

It was Allison and she was crying and hysterically explaining about how she ran over a dog and she didn't know what to do so she brought it here and it was in her car. The dog growled menacingly at her but when Scott went near it calmed down. He had flashed his eyes gold without even knowing. After he treated the dog and walked Allison back to her car he asked if she would go to the party with him on Friday and she said yes. He had a date with Allison, oh he couldn't wait to tell Stiles.

 

* * *

 

While Scott was at work Derek had driven Stiles home. Stiles could guess that Derek was planing on spending the night at the old house and that would not do. So he invited Derek to dinner and to stay with him and his father.

Derek parked the jeep next to the police cruiser on the driveway and Stiles practically dragged Derek inside the house.

“Dad I'm home and I got a surprise for you”, he yelled as soon as he managed to get inside, still not letting go of Derek.

His father voice soon answered from the kitchen “Ah, it better not be another goddamn veggie burger or a stray... dog”, John finished lamely when he had arrived to the foyer and saw Stiles hanging from Derek's arm.

“Derek!”, John exclaimed smiling at their surprise guest coming to hug Derek which was a little awkward with Stiles still glued to his arm. It had been years since they had last met and Derek was Stiles' mate so he was considered family.

“I invited Derek to stay with us because I knew he was thinking about sleeping at the old house and that is just not happening you hear me?” Stiles gave a pointed look at Derek “So I'm going to go make dinner while you two catch up”, he said leaving his dad and Derek standing in the doorway.

“He is right you know, you're not sleeping in that house it could collapse on you. Now you will stay for dinner and you can stay here as long as you like”, John said before Derek could protest. “so what brings you to town?” Stiles heard his father question Derek with sincere curiosity.

“I came here after Laura only to find her dead and cut in half, I buried half of her near the house. I...” Derek choked out before he broke down crying. The sheriff managed to catch him before Derek fell on the floor and steered him on the sofa in the living room.

Stiles listen from the kitchen as his father calmed Derek down and he could tell that the news had hit his father hard as well. He checked the boiling water as he half paid attention to John murmuring promises to Derek considering his sister's case.

When the food was ready, Derek had calmed enough to join them at the table. They had polite conversation but Stiles could see that Derek was still bothered by something, he chose not to bring it up now at dinner, maybe later when they were alone.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Scott woke up confused in a cave somewhere in the preserve. He remembered clearly going to his own bed thinking about Allison's sweet smile and gorgeous hair, he really was a lucky guy to get a date with her.

Scott got up and started heading for the direction where he thought the town was. It was cold and misty and he wasn't wearing anything else but his underwear. He started to feel like he was being watched, looking around he noticed the wolf like creature in the fog following him. He started running through the woods, dodging the trees trying to get to safety.

It didn't take too long for him to crash through someones backyard and fall to a swimming pool. As he resurfaced he noticed the owner of the house watering his plants and staring at him. Definitely not a great way to start his morning.

 

Scott finally managed to get school still weirded out by what happened this morning when Jackson came to him. “Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice?”, Jackson asked clearly not happy about speaking to him in the first place.

“What?”, he responded confused not really knowing about what Jackson meant.

“Where. Are. You. Getting. Your juice?”, Jackson repeated.

“My mom does all the grocery shopping”, he answered not understanding why Jackson would want to know about where he get's his juice from. Jackson kept asking him about what kind of juice he is getting and where saying that the juice is the reason he suddenly became good at lacrosse.

The realization about what Jackson meant finally came to him “Oh you mean steroids? Are you on steroids?”, he questioned. Jackson lost his temper, slammed him into a locker and started yelling at him. That soon resulted in Scott screaming at Jackson about his new abilities and not knowing what was going on with his own body. Jackson didn't really seem to believe him but that wasn't his problem.

 

* * *

 

Scott was in such a hurry to get to practice so he could make first line, he even blew off stiles when he was trying to tell Scott about the wolf hair they found on the body.

Coach gave them a talk about making first line, Stiles thought it sounded quite normal until his uncle mentioned something about cream cheese, he guessed it was moments like these when he could see the family resemblance between them, both completely weird.

The practice went pretty normally until Scott started showing off his new skills, no way he could have made those flips if he was still human. Stiles had a bad feeling that Scott was going to out the whole existence of the supernatural to the world if he kept this up. And his uncle just made Scott first line, oh boy this is not going to end well he thought.

After practice he tried to find as much proof on the internet about werewolves to get Scott to believe him. Sure he could have shifted in front of Scott but he thought that one supernatural revelation at a time should be enough, no need to Scott to find out that he is a werewolf and that his best friend is a shapeshifter and didn't tell him about it, at least not yet.

When Scott arrived he tried to explain to him about how Scott was now a werewolf. Scott didn't really take the news well and he still didn't believe it, apparently he would have to come clean already.

Stiles tried to cancel Scott's date with Allison ('cause only an idiot would go out on their first full moon) and started telling Scott how he was a shapeshifter and could prove it. That was when Scott really lost it, he started yelling how Stiles was wasting his time and was delusional to think he was something else than a human and slammed him to the wall almost punching him, and with werwolf powers that would have hurt a lot.

As Scott left Stiles felt a little empty about his brother not believing him and noticed the claw marks on his computer chair. He knew he was going to need help and called Derek to tell him to meet him at the party to stop Scott, leaving out the fact that Scott had just attacked him, no wolf will react kindly if you threaten their mate.

 

* * *

 

Scott is really excited, it is his first date with a beautiful girl so what's not to be excited about. He feels a little bummed that Stiles tried to ruing it for him, why can he be happy for him? It's not Scott's fault that Stiles can't get a date with Lydia so why shouldn't he get a date? And giving as ridiculous excuse as werewolves, ha ha ha. Just as he steps from the shower his mother is there.

“Mom!”, Scott startles.

“Is this a party or a date”, his mom asks him, not looking guilty at all about scaring him.

“Maybe both”, Scott confesses and his mom questions about who is the lucky girl and hands him the car keys. Soon the conversation turns from the talk about keeping the tank of the car full when he returns it, to teen pregnancy.

 

After he picks up Allison and they arrive to the party Scott gets a feeling that he is being watched. He turns around and spots Derek standing in the corner of the yard silencing the neighbors dog with just a look. Allison asks him something and when he turns back Derek isn't there anymore.

They have a great time dancing at the party, not minding Lydia putting on a show with Jackson making out in front of everyone. Unfortunately for Scott the full moon soon starts to show it's effect on him, he feels dizzy and leaves Allison on the dance floor trying to get away from the noise. Scott bumps into Stiles in his haste to get through the house to his car. As soon as he makes it to the car he speeds of leaving Allison stranded there.

 

* * *

 

Stiles stumbles outside just to see Scott speed of leaving a disappointed looking Allison behind. Scott is so going to owe him for this, Stiles thinks as he makes his way to the Argent.

“Hi Allison, um, it's Stiles, Scott's best friend. Are you okay? Do you need a ride or something? Although I should probably check on him, he didn't look so good.”, he asks politely.

“Oh, hi Stiles. I could use a ride but someone probably should check on him too”, Allison answered with a worried look on her face staring in the direction where Scott just disappeared.

“I can drive you home if Stiles wants to go check up on Scott”, suggested a voice behind him.

“Derek!”, Stiles smiled. He was like a lovesick puppy now that Derek was near after all these years.

“Um, hi I'm Allison, and you are?”, Allison asked shyly clearly not wanting to get in a car with an older man she didn't know.

“I'm Derek, Stiles' boyfriend, nice to meet you”, Derek smiled and gave his had for Allison to shake.

Allison turned to look at Stiles then where he was blushing bright red embarrassed about Derek's straightforwardness but still trying to get closer to Derek at the same time. Derek,who apparently noticed his reaction too thinking it was adorable, leaned down and kissed him. Oh he was in heaven now, Stiles thought and brought his arms around Derek's neck deepening the kiss.

They where lost to the outside world before Allison cleared her throat next to them. Before Stiles could get any redder she asked Derek to lead her to his, leaving Stiles standing in the front yard alone. Oh right, he had to check on Scott.

 

Stiles drove fast to the McCall house and found Scott locked in his room trying to fight the shift. He begged Scott to let him in to help him, it wasn't the first full moon he would have spend with a newly turned wolf. Scott told him to find Allison and he tried to placate Scott telling him that Allison already got a ride home from the party with Derek. Scott didn't answer anymore when he tried to speak with him through the door and the reason why came clear to him when he heard Scott howl outside the house. The idiot had jumped from the window.

When Stiles ran outside there was no trace of Scott and he really didn't like the idea of running through the woods trying to track his best friend. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he texted Derek and asked him to find Scott, he was better than Stiles at it anyway.

 

* * *

 

Scott ran to the preserve shifted following the scent of Allison and Derek. He ran through the woods not caring that he wasn't wearing any shoes or a shirt until he came across a tree that had Allison's black jacket hanging from a branch.

He demanded to know where she was and a voice answered that she was safe from Scott, but he couldn't see where Derek was. Soon he was tackled to the ground by Derek who was telling him to be quiet, obviously listening something Scott was too distracted to hear.

Not a moment later he was yanked up and told to run but before he could get anywhere an arrow shot through the air and blinded him when it exploded. Suddenly he felt pain in his arm and noticed another arrow had gone through it pinning him to the tree behind him.

A group of men with crossbows came behind the trees but before they could get any closer they were knocked unconscious by someone, Derek. The arrow was ripped out of his arm and Scott started to run after Derek as fast as he could. When they finally came to a stop he questioned Derek about who those men were.

“Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries”, Derek explained stoically not giving any emotion away.

“Us? You mean you, you did this to me!”, he yelled blaming Derek about turning him into a monster.

“Is it so horrible to see much better, to hear things other people don't, to be faster than any human ever could? Scott the bite is a gift that most people would pay to have”, Derek asked staring at Scott like he was stupid.

“I don't want it”, he yelled. He didn't want to be a monster or have anything to do with Derek.

“You will and you're going to need my help to control it”, Derek answered “Scott, you and me, we're brothers now”, he finished grabbing Scott's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before disappearing and leaving Scott alone in the woods.

 

* * *

 

Derek couldn't believe his luck, he had to deal with a newly turned wolf who didn't want to be a wolf and Argents. Stiles had warned him about them but still he wasn't prepared for them to be back in town just as he arrived too. Allison wasn't so bad, she hadn't made any indication that she knew he was a werewolf when he drove her home, she had only been interested about his relationship with Stiles. He made his way back to the Stilinski's and as soon as he stepped through the door he had an arms full of Stiles.

“Did you find him? Are you okay? Is he okay?”, Stiles asked jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

“Yes Stiles, I found him and I'm fine. Scott should be healed by now and I didn't do anything he got shot with an arrow, there were hunters in the preserve”, he explained before Stiles could get mad at him for hurting Scott.

“Hunters! Oh my god, and I put you in a car with one earlier. I'm so sorry, are you sure you are both fine?”, Stiles started to panic.

“I'm fine, Allison didn't seem to know about me or werewolves in general, and the arrow went through his arm and it wasn't laced with wolfsbane so he should be just fine”, Derek tried to soothe Stiles before he worked himself up to a panic attack.

“Let's go to bed, you have school tomorrow”, he said quietly and pressed a kiss on Stiles forehead before he started to lead Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

On Monday afternoon Scott was sitting in front of the school in his lacrosse uniform waiting for Allison to get out of school, so he could try to apologize to her about what happened on Friday night. It didn't take long for her to come outside and start asking about what happened on Friday.

Scott really couldn't come out and say hey I'm a werewolf now and it was a full moon that night, so he lamely apologized about leaving her there and said he had some kind of an attack and wasn't feeling good. It took a little persuasion to get Allison to give him a second chance without an actual explanation about Friday night.

Soon a car honked and Allison had to go because it was her father picking her up. Scott watched smiling as she made her way to the car waving goodbye when he noticed a scent he had smelled at the preserve on Friday. It turned out that the scent came from Allison's father, who was one of the hunters that had shot him on Friday. Oh this was just great.


	2. Accusations, lacrosse and Derek the neanderthal

Stiles is in the locker room changing to his lacrosse uniform when Scott stumbles in looking upset. Things might not have gone well with Allison, so he cautiously asks if he already apologized to Allison and if she gave him a second chance. As Scott answers that yes, he did apologize and she did give him another chance, Stiles can't help but to wonder if that's the case why would Scott still be upset.

Scott then informs him that the Allison's dad was the hunter who shot him on Friday night.

“What? He's the one who shot you? Oh man, I knew he was a hunter but getting shot by your girlfriends dad, ouch”, Stiles winced thinking about how fathers always threaten to shoot their teenaged daughter's boyfriends, and that Mr. Argent had actually done it, not that he knew it.

“Wait, you knew he was a hunter? How?”, Scott questions looking betrayed that Stiles didn't share this information before. Not that Scott would have believed him even if he had told him.

“Uh, his name for one thing”, he started to explain “Argent is silver in french and they are like the most known hunting family in the supernatural circles.”

“How do you know that?”, Scott asked looking like a confused puppy.

“I already told you I was a shapeshifter dude, pay attention”, Stiles admonished Scott “Come on we need to get to practice”, he said and turned to walk out to the field.

“So could you just tell me again, I wasn't really listening because I thought you were joking or just crazy”, Scott followed Stiles, giving him the puppy dog eyes that Stiles couldn't refuse.

“So I'm a shapeshifter, the technical term for it would be Therianthropy”, he said but when that didn't really get a reaction from Scott, Stiles decided to clarify it a bit more, “Some call us skin-walkers, we have the ability to turn into any animal we want to, although it takes a lot of practice to master the other animal shifts except your spirit animal, that comes naturally to you as a child. It's even harder for me to master the different shifts because my mom was human and I'm only part shapeshifter even on my father's side of the family. Sure I have some witch blood from grandma, which is supposedly supposed to give me magical powers but nada, zilch, nothing. I guess I could harvest some powers if I practiced patiently, but me and patience? Yeah not gonna happen”, Stiles would have explained more but the practice was starting and there were other people close enough to hear them now.

Practice went quite normally until Jackson tackled Scott to the ground and coach went to speak with him. He listened his uncle taunting Scott about being too slow. Stiles noticed that Scott had started to shift a bit, goddammit uncle Bobby. Someone is undoubtedly going to get hurt now.

Scott charged at Jackson and Stiles couldn't help but to hold his breath when he heard the sickening crunch at their collision. Yep Scott definitely broke something there. When he turned to watch the outcome of the collision he noticed Jackson withering on the ground and Scott clutching his head. While the others swarmed around Jackson, Stiles lead Scott back to the locker room.

When they got to the locker room Scott attacked him, he tried to scamper away from Scott but wasn't fast enough to get out of the room. Luckily he spotted a fire extinguisher and used it on Scott hoping that it would at least keep him away long enough for Stiles to figure something else out.

Surprisingly the fire extinguisher worked perfectly to get Scott shift back to human form. He had to research about that later. The bad thing was that Scott didn't seem to remember attacking him in the first place. He explained to Scott that it was the adrenaline that triggered the shift and his heartbeat rising. Scott pointed out that lacrosse was a pretty violent game and asked what they were going to do. Stiles tried to convince Scott not to play on Saturday or before he learned control so he wouldn't accidentally kill anyone on the field.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles returned from school and told Derek that Scott had attacked him in the locker room Derek saw red. He knew his eyes were flashing blue when Stiles was trying to calm him down. He grabbed Stiles and brought him in a bruising hug holding him close making sure that his mate was unharmed. Some newly turned wolf had dared to attack his mate, there was no way Derek was going to let that slide.

After he had placated his wolf enough to be sure their mate was fine, he left to the McCall's telling Stiles he would have words with Scott about his control. He also promised not to hurt Scott because his mate had begged him not to.

He arrived to the McCall house seeing Scott's mother leaving for work and slipped inside from Scott's open window. Scott hadn't noticed his arrival at all and Derek couldn't help but to think what a failure this boy was going to be as a wolf. He saw that Scott was having a video chat with Stiles, which Stiles had probably made just so he could keep an eye on Derek, he thought rolling his eyes.

When Scott finally noticed him, with the help from Stiles, he grabbed Scott and slammed him to the wall. He yelled at Scott about shifting on the field and attacking Stiles and warning him what would happen if Scott would expose them to the world, it wouldn't only be the hunters after them but everyone. Scott insisted that no one saw him and Derek told him he better make sure no one saw him because if someone did, he would kill him.

Maybe it was a little overdramatic but he had to make a point that Scott wouldn't tell anyone and he was still pissed that this wolf had attacked his mate. After threatening Scott he jumped out of the window and headed to Stiles, he was sure that the younger boy would have something to say after witnessing that.

 

As he suspected Stiles was there waiting and glaring at him when he returned. They stared at each other in silence for a couple minutes before Stiles had had enough.

“Oh my god you can't just threaten to kill my best friend, I know it's a big deal not to reveal the existence of the supernatural but come on, what good would killing him do if the cat was already out of the bag?”, Stiles yelled swinging his arms everywhere.

Derek took a couple of steps forward and enclosed Stiles in hug growling “My mate.”

The realization dawned on Stiles face “Oh, this was about him trying to kill me?”, he questioned and Derek nodded in return. “Thank you very much you neanderthal I can take care of myself, I don't need you to come and save me every time something happens. On the other hand that is so sweet of you being adorably overprotective”, Stiles blinked up at Derek who just rolled his eyes in return.

If Stiles was calling him a neanderthal, he would give Stiles a neanderthal. He grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder and started to climb the stairs to Stiles' bedroom. Stiles wiggled, kicked and yelled trying to get Derek to put him down but with no luck.

When they reached the room Derek unceremoniously dumped Stiles on the bed and started to take his clothes off. Before Stiles could get too excited about Derek's lack of clothing he shifted into a big black wolf with an incredibly soft and sleek fur.

He nudged Stiles' leg and Stiles caught the idea and stripped as well. Soon there was a small red fox sitting on the bed in front of him. His mate was truly gorgeous in his preferred state. Stiles could turn into other animals too if he really tried but fox was his spirit animal so it was the easiest and the most comfortable form for him. It seemed that even the universe knew that he was a conniving little shit.

Derek jumped on the bed as well and curled protectively around his mate, ready to protect Stiles if anything decided to attack him again. It didn't take long for Stiles to fall asleep and Derek followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went quite normally and on Friday at school Scott went to talk to coach Finstock about not being able to play tomorrow night. And as suspected the coach didn't take the news well.

“You mean you can't wait to play the game tomorrow night”, the coach suggested.

“No coach I can't play the game tomorrow night, I'm having some personal issues”, Scott insisted.

Finstock then started asking if it was a girl problem or a boy problem, and saying there was nothing wrong with being gay and asking Scott's opinion about does he think Danny is good looking guy, Scott losing the whole point of the conversation.

“Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?”, was the coach's next suggestion about what his issue could be. Why does everyone think he's on drugs, first Jackson then his mom and now the coach.

“No no, that's not it, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression”, Scott confessed losing his patience.

“Well here's the good news, that's why you play lacrosse, problem solved. And if you don't play first line tomorrow then you're back on the bench until you're ready”, Finstock threatened not taking any objections.

 

 

When he got to the hallway and bumped into Allison his problems just piled up. He had to play if he didn't want to end up back on the bench, his mom and Allison were both coming to watch him play and would be disappointed if he wouldn't play and on top of that he would have to spend time after the game in the same room with Stiles and Jackson, and that was not a good combination.

 

In math Lydia was actually talking to him, Stiles would be so jealous, even though Lydia was threatening him. She was telling him that she would introduce Allison to all the hot players n the team if he wouldn't play. More pressure, just what he needed.

 

While he is at his locker after the class Stiles runs into him and drags him to the other side of the hallway.

“Okay time for some impromptu werewolf training, see my dad over there”, Stiles pointed up the hall where the sheriff was talking to the principal “Tell me what they are saying”, he commanded.

Scott concentrated and heard them talking about a curfew to all under eighteen because of the body. Scott told Stiles as such and a wide grin spread on his face.

“See, you're learning, anyway I gotta go now, I'll see you later”, Stiles exclaimed proudly and disappeared behind the corner.

 

When Scott turned around he noticed Lydia already introducing Allison to the other players, when he came close enough to question Allison about it, he saw the jacket that Derek had used to bait him on the full moon a week ago. He got a bad feeling about it and questioned her about it. Allison said she found it in her locker so Lydia must have put it there because she's the only other person who knows her combination.

“Did she say she brought it back or did someone give it to her, someone like Derek”, he demanded to know.

“Derek? Your friend?”, Allison asked confused.

“He is not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?”, Scott asked in a tone that kind of freaked Allison out.

“Not much, but I really have to go now”, she responded warily wondering why Scott wasn't friends with Stiles' boyfriend, he had seemed nice enough.

After Allison made her escape Scott headed to the burnt out house in the woods knowing Derek would be there. When he arrived he saw newly turned ground and smelled blood but before he could give it much thought Derek was standing there next to him.

 

* * *

 

Derek had been once again checking the foundation of the house, seeing how much he needed to rebuild and what could stay when he heard Scott outside. Sighing deeply wondering what was this about now he made his way outside.

“Stay away from her she doesn't know anything”, Scott yelled at him.

He knew Allison didn't know anything, yet “Yeah, what if she does? You don't get it yet but I'm looking out for you Scott. Think about it, what happens if you're out on the field and you shift in front of everyone? Everything falls apart”, he demonstrated by clawing the net of Scott's lacrosse stick.

He disappeared back inside hoping Scott would just leave and let him be for now, there was no need to argue here where his family died a gruesome death. The pain was still too near especially now that Laura was dead too, he should probably go visit Peter in the hospital soon, they were the only two left anymore.

 

* * *

 

Scott had called Stiles as soon as he made it home and it didn't take Stiles long to burst into his room flailing and talking a mile a minute. Someone should probably check his Adderall dosage.

“I found something at Derek Hale's, there is something buried there I smelled blood”, Scott explained noticing how Stiles' expression changed.

“What were you doing at Derek’s?”, Stiles questioned seriously.

“I told him to stay away from Allison but I really think the blood is from the girl they found so let's go and find the proof so they can arrest Derek”, he told Stiles expecting him to get all excited, he really didn't see the reaction he got coming.

“No, Derek didn't kill anyone I have known him my whole life, he would do something like that so I won't get involved in this”, Stiles answered and rushed out of the house slamming the door leaving a dumbfounded Scott behind.

Scott decided to prove Derek was the killer anyway no matter what Stiles said. He planed going into the morgue to check if the scent of the girl was the same as the blood at Derek’s.

 

When he arrived to the hospital he headed straight to the morgue trying not to get caught especially by his mom. Nurse McCall was a on fierce woman, who had the ability to ground him.

It didn't take him long to find the girl's partial body, her legs were covered in bite marks. Oh he was going to have nightmares about this, well at least he knew for sure that the blood he had smelled at the Hale house was the girl's.

While he was sneaking out of the hospital he spotted Jackson and Lydia in the waiting room. Using his new werewolf skills, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation to find out if he had done much damage to Jackson’s shoulder at practice. It seemed like there wouldn't be long term issues with the arm, Scott sighed at relieve then glad he hadn't hurt Jackson too bad, even though he probably would have deserved it.

 

Later that night Scott made his way to the Hale house in the preserve. As he arrived he saw Derek’s camaro drive away. Scott had came prepared and had a shovel with him. The scent from earlier had changed a bit but Scott determinately headed for the turned earth he had seen earlier in the day.

He started to dig, hoping that Derek wouldn't be back anytime soon. After twenty minutes he finally hit something and started to use his hands to dig. It was a shock to find a half of a dead dog or a wolf, it was supposed to be a girl. Oh right werewolves, he thought.

There was a rope tied around her and when Scott touched it, it burned his skin. Using his shirt to cover his hands Scott started to take the rope off of her and around her grave, ignoring the weird sensation it was giving him.

When he had removed the rope there wasn't a wolf's body in the grave anymore but a young woman's. He studied the rope and noticed purple flowers on it but Scott didn't study it much further when the irritation from it came too much and he threw it into the woods.

He now had evidence that Derek had killed the girl, he would be arrested and out of Scott's life for good. All he had to do now was make a phone call.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was doing laundry while Derek sat in the kitchen going over the blueprints of the new Hale house. Derek had made few modifications but mostly the house would be the same as before the tragic fire. Stiles daydreamed about how their life would be in the new house, his and Derek’s house.

Their peaceful afternoon got cut short when the sheriff returned. “Dad? What are you doing home? Didn't your shift just start an hour ago?” Stiles wondered.

“Sorry son” the sheriff looked at Stiles and then Derek apologetically “We got a call this morning from Scott, he found the top half of Laura's body. He saw a suspicious looking patch of dirt that had just been turned and dug her up. And since she was on Derek’s property he is a person of interest and I have to bring him in”.

“HE DID WHAT?!?!”, came the shout from both Stiles and Derek, though with Derek the shout came with an inhuman growl and flashing blue eyes as well.

“Don't worry, it's going to be fine. I know Derek didn't do it and we're going to prove it but we're going to have to go to the station as soon as possible, to not to raise suspicion”, John said trying to calm them down as he looked at Derek for his cooperation.

Derek nodded and turned to Stiles “Stiles I'll be fine don't you worry about me, you just concentrate on making sure that Scott doesn't play and expose us all, okay?”. Stiles reluctantly nodded and gave Derek a hug before he and his father left for the station.

Stiles was left alone in the kitchen fuming. He cursed Scott for bringing trouble to his mate and not taking his word on Derek not killing his own sister. Scott was so going to get it at the game tonight.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to the station was silent, Derek kept staring out the window. He felt betrayed that any wolf would have disturbed his sister's burial and he kept feeling Stiles rage through their bond. It didn't take them long to reach the station and inside he was lead in to the interrogation room.

“I'm deputy Tara Graeme and I will be interviewing you today while sheriff Stilinski supervises”, the deputy introduced herself as the three of them sat down.

“Do you know who this woman is?”, she asked as she handed him a picture of Laura's face.

“Yes, she's my sister Laura Hale”, Derek answered politely eyes glued to the picture. Last of his family was dead, he was alone now. Well there was uncle Peter but he was as good as dead in his catatonic state.

The deputy was clearly shocked to know the identity of their victim, could this man really have murdered his own sister. She kept asking questions about when he had last seen her and why were they in town and so on. The sheriff sorrowfully observed the interview in silence.

They were interrupted when another deputy brought a lab report telling that the death had most likely been caused by an animal, a wolf not a person. They couldn't blame Derek for her death anymore but they were still interested on who had buried her. Derek lied and said he had no idea and hadn't noticed the turned ground while he was on the property.

“Well, you can leave for now but where are you staying in case we need to ask you more questions?”, deputy Graeme asked as they were finishing up.

“That would be at my house”, the sheriff answered for Derek. Tara was staring dumbfounded at John “Claudia and I were friends with the Hales and Derek here was almost inseparable with Stiles when they were little”, he explained with a small smile on his face.

“Come on Derek let's go, I think we might still catch a little bit of the game if we leave now. I'll see you on Monday Tara”, the sheriff gave his goodbye while he herded Derek out of the station. Derek was glad to be out of there and excited about seeing his mate again.

 

* * *

 

In the locker room just before the game Scott's new found hearing was acting up, he had heard Jackson say his name but his ears were ringing so he didn't know what he had said about him. Scott decided to let it go for now and started to tie his shoelaces.

Soon Stiles came barreling in looking furious “How could you? I told you Derek didn't do it and now he is at the station getting interrogated!” Stiles whisper yelled at Scott “And what are you thinking about playing, you can't. You don't have enough control yet, you're going to hurt someone or expose yourself.”

Scott didn't really understand why Stiles wasn't happy about Derek being in jail, he had murdered his own sister, he wasn't the boy Stiles used to know when he was little. “If I don't play tonight I'm not going to be first line anymore and I'm not giving that up. And if you'll excuse me I have to go now”, Scott said as he got up but turned back at Stiles and asked “Why can't you just be happy for me? I got a beautiful girl and I got on first line, it's my dreams coming true why can't you just support me, like a good friend would?”, and then walked outside on the field.

 

Outside Scott spotted his mom on the stands as well as Allison and her father. As he was waiving to his mom Lydia came to him and told him that nobody likes a loser. And when he turned he saw Stiles staring at him from the bench not looking pleased at all. Was he jealous about Lydia speaking to him or was this about the playing or what happened with Derek, he couldn't really tell.

“Please let this be okay”, he prayed as the game begun. As the game went on he noticed that even when he was free no one passed the ball to him, Jackson had even pushed him down. He found out the reason why, when he overheard Jackson telling Danny and the rest of the team not to pass the ball to him. He started to get angry and he could feel his claws threatening to come out.

After another goal, when the game resumed he was losing control, they were losing and he hadn't even touched the ball. He knew his eyes were glowing gold and when he breathed there was this quiet but continuing growling. He kept his head down so people couldn't see his eyes but he couldn't stop the growling. The players of the opposite team stepped further away from him because of it. And seeing Allison holding a banner saying 'Jackson is #1' did nothing to help his control.

When he spotted the ball he was determined to win the game, to prove he was good enough, he ran and used his new abilities to make a goal. “Pass to McCall, pass to McCall”, he heard coach scream from the sideline. He almost lost control completely during the game but he heard Allison's voice and regained enough control to make the winning goal. They had won and it was because of him.

Scott soon noticed that his claws were out and he ran to the locker room as fast as he could, so he could calm down enough to push the shift away. He hadn't planned on Allison following him but he managed to calm down so she didn't find out about him and they had their first kiss after speaking a while. Everything was perfect.

But when he escorted Allison back outside he saw Derek standing there in the stands with Mr. Stilinski, Stiles and Mr. Argent. Everything wasn't perfect anymore. Before he could make his way to them he was hug attacked by his mom. When he finally got free from his mother's arms he couldn't see them anymore. He decides to change and think about it later, he had a celebration to get to.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had been panicking during the game, it was so close to Scott losing control completely but luckily that hadn't happened.

“I told you to make sure he didn't play”, came a voice behind him. “Derek”, Stiles whispered and turned to see his boyfriend standing there with his father, who was still in his uniform.

“He was lucky he didn't lose control completely”, Derek said and moved to give Stiles a hug. Stiles moved into Derek’s arms willingly but his curiosity got the best of him anyway, “So what happened at the station?”

Before either of the men could tell him anything Mr. Argent came to stand next to them “Sheriff, Mr. Hale and you must be Stiles”, he greeted them. They politely greeted him as well, Stiles still wrapped in Derek’s arms, earning them a curios look from Chris.

“So what brings a werewolf hunter like yourself into our lovely little town”, Stiles asks Chris, imagining Derek’s painful look and his father's exasperated eye roll at his straightforwardness. Chris blinks a few times obviously stunned by the question before he manages to answer “I didn't come here for wolves, Allison doesn't know and I thought it would be quiet here but I believe I was mistaken”, he finished staring accusingly at Derek.

Derek flashes his eyes to prove he isn't the alpha and didn't kill his sister while holding Stiles a little tighter. “He hasn't done anything to warrant a bunch of hunters come after him and this land still belongs to his family so he has every right to be back in town”, Stiles stared Chris down.

The sheriff had taken defensive stance ready to protect Stiles or Derek if the hunter made a move, when Allison came to them. “Hi Stiles, oh hi Derek nice to see you again”, she smiled sweetly. “You have met Derek before”, Chris questioned worried for his daughter's safety.

“Yeah, he's Stiles' boyfriend and really nice”, she said looking happily at Stiles in Derek’s arms. “Sorry to do this son but I've got to swing by at the station for a bit, you don't mind driving Derek home as well?”, John asked.

“Yeah sure, go save the people of this fine town, go go”, Stiles shooed his father away when another voice joined their conversation, “And when were you planning to introduce this boyfriend of yours to me”, coach Finstock asked.

“Oh my god fine, this is Derek Hale my boyfriend, Derek this crazy person is my uncle Bobby”, Stiles explained hands swinging in the air. “Your uncle?”, came the shocked yell from Allison. “Yeah, we don't like to advertise it so we would be grateful if you didn't tell anyone”, coach answered politely.

“Well, we must get going now as well”, Mr. Argent said dragging Allison with him to their car. Stiles waved after her then turned to Derek, “I'm going to get my stuff and then were going home, you two behave while I'm gone”, he said pointing to both Derek and his uncle before disappearing to the locker room.

 

* * *

 

The sheriff had had a long day behind him but he couldn't help the smile when he saw his son sleeping in his fox form with his mate wrapped protectively around him. He thought about how Claudia and Talia had always said that their boys were perfect for each other and while watching them sleep he could see that they were right. He heard Claudia's voice in his mind telling him she was always right and that he should never doubt her.

He couldn't help but to think Scott's performance at the game as well, Scott needed to gain control and he was going to need support to achieve it. Stiles had needed help and John's siblings and cousins had needed help as well, so John knew the importance of it even though the shapeshifter gene had skipped him, leaving him the only completely human in the family.

After thinking about it awhile he came to the conclusion he needed to tell Melissa that her son was now a werewolf, whether or not Scott wants her to know. It is her child and she has the right to know and Scott also needs all the help he can get. He would have to ask Stiles and Derek to help him break the news to her but that could wait. Now he just needed a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that this will be practically Stiles being mad at Scott in almost every chapter.. oops


	3. Nightmares, double dates and fighting

_Scott and Allison are running hand in hand laughing, it's night and they are at the school. Scott can't remember the last time when he was this happy. He takes her to one of the school buses to be alone. They make out and Scott feels like he is in heaven, until he starts to lose control and his claws come out. He tries to warn Allison to get away from him but unfortunately she doesn't listen._

_As he turns to her face shifted and eyes glowing, she freaks and tries to run away but it's too late. Scott grabs her leg and drags her to the back of the bus ignoring her screams. She fights back kicking him on the chest and manages to get out of his grip but in vain, the door is locked and there's no other way out, she's trapped. In his rage Scott starts to rip the bus apart throwing the seats around and makes his way to Allison, who is trying to pry the doors open. Just before she can get them open enough to slip through Scott grabs her from behind and sinks his claws into her._

Scott woke up panting and drenched in sweat, terrified about what he had done to Allison in his dream. It had felt so real and when he looked down he noticed that his sheets had tears from claws on them. He takes a deep breath repeating to himself in his mind that it was just a dream, _it was just a dream_. After five minutes he finally manages to drag himself out of bed and get ready for school.

 

At school he tells Stiles about his dream, even though Stiles still seems to be a little bit annoyed with him. “So you killed her?”, Stiles asks not seeming too bothered about the dream.

“I don't know, I woke up after grabbing her and I sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream like that before”, Scott confesses to Stiles, still freaking out.

“You haven't? I have, though usually it ends a little differently”, Stiles teases Scott with a smile. “A: I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real before and B: never give me that much detail about you in bed again”, Scott answers shuddering about the mental image of Stiles in bed.

“Noted”, Stiles smirks, obviously pleased by his reaction, “Maybe you're just worried about your date tomorrow, you're afraid you'll lose control and rip her throat out”, Stiles says in a completely carefree tone.

Scott stops and stares at Stiles horrified about that scenario “I don't want that to happen, there is got to be a way for me to learn control. I mean even the dream felt real enough, like it could have actually happened”, Scott stuttered while trying to catch up to Stiles.

“Well, you could ask Derek for help. I mean he is a born werewolf and has an excellent control, he doesn't even turn on full moons if he doesn't want to”, Stiles suggests as they walk outside.

Both of the stop shocked from the sight in front of them, a bloody school bus with claw marks on it. “Scott, your dream, I think it did happen”, Stiles gulps worriedly.

Scott goes into a frenzy trying to text and call Allison but she's not answering and he can't see her anywhere at the school. Stiles tries to placate him but it's too much, his eyes flash and he loses it and punches a locker in front of him, twisting the door out of it's place.

He backs away from it and bumps straight into Allison. He is too relieved to see her to pay any attention to the announcement the principal makes or what Allison is actually saying to him, before she leaves to go to class. While he watches her go, he hears Jackson’s voice wondering what happened to his locker. Scott hadn't known it was Jackson’s locker he destroyed but he couldn't help but to feel a little giddy about it.

 

During the chemistry lesson he can't help but to wonder, if Allison is okay, whose blood is it then? He asks Stiles about it, who suggest it might be animal blood and Scott get's a little disturbed about the thought of him eating a rabbit raw. He ignores Stiles sarcastic comments about baking it in a little werewolf oven, when the chemistry teacher Mr. Harris interrupts them. Harris seems to hate Stiles more than any other student in the school but Scott isn't sure why, Stiles probably has the second highest GPA at school.

Harris tells them to move seats further away from each other, making him sit in front of Jackson who keeps staring at him, making him feel very uncomfortable. One of his classmates notices something happening outside and soon the whole class is glued to the window.

They see paramedics wheel a man into an ambulance but the only thoughts in Scott's head are _that's not a rabbit_ and _I did that_. Stiles tries to cheer him up telling him the man isn't dead so it's good, but he is panicking. He attacked another person, he is a monster, he needs help, Derek.

 

* * *

 

After the lesson Stiles can't help but to think no matter what happens to Scott, he isn't capable of killing anyone. He text Derek informing him about the incident at the school, wondering if it was the same wolf that killed Laura instead of Scott.

They make it to the cafeteria talking about how the dream might have actually been a memory, and how they're going to figure everything out so Scott could stop panicking, when Lydia Martin places her tray next to Scott “Figure what out?”

“Uh, just... Homework”, Scott lies a little awkwardly and Stiles wonders why the strawberry blonde genius is sitting with them, when Allison and rest of Lydia's clique sit at the table. When Jackson arrives he shoos one guy staring at, as Danny sophisticatedly put it, Lydia's coin slot away.

Stiles can't help but to feel awkward and invisible in this group of popular people, so he fishes his phone out of his pocket and starts to text Derek. Danny and the rest of the table start to talk about the incident at the bus being a animal attack and Stiles doesn't understand why Lydia plays dumb about whether cougar is the same as a mountain lion, when she know exactly what they mean.

He tries to participate in the conversation when he finds out who the victim was, Garrison Myers. Scott recognizes the man as the old bus driver and before Stiles can process the information and bombard Scott with questions Lydia demands a topic change.

The word hanging out comes out of Lydia's mouth and even though Stiles I still mad at Scott he can't help but to feel bad for the guy. His date with Allison just turned into a hang out with Beacon Hills High's power couple. Scott looks horrified at the idea of hanging out, especially when they mention that it will be the four of them, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Stiles isn't envious about it at all, he actually thinks it's a good punishment for Scott after he got Derek arrested or questioned, whatever.

He texts Derek about the train wreck he is watching especially when they decide to go bowling and Scott tells them he is an excellent bowler. He has to hold back a laugh at that point, because Stiles knows for a fact that Scott hasn't bowled since he was eight and he is terrible at it. Derek finds this information funny as well.

He has noticed that Lydia is staring at him weirdly but he doesn't really care, she was only a beard of some sorts, to make him seem like a normal teenager when he had already met his mate. Scott would have gotten curious if he never had a crush so he made one up and chose the one girl who would never look at him that way.

Allison also notices his preoccupation on his phone, “Hi Stiles are you texting Derek?”, and that gets the attention of half the table. Scott looks at him bewildered at the thought of him texting Derek, Lydia and Danny both give him questioning looks and Jackson just looks annoyed they are talking about Stiles the spazz.

“Yes in the matter of fact I am”, Stiles admits trying to ignore the looks he is given. Allison just smiles happily at him, “You know if you and Derek wanted to come as well I don't see the problem in it”, she invites them to join the 'hang out'. Nope, no way in hell he is spending time with Jackson or let Derek anywhere near Stiles' bully, the girl everyone thinks he is in love with and Scott, he just might rip someone's throat out.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Derek and I already have plans for tomorrow”, which they do, planning Laura's funeral that is. Stiles smiles at her politely and get's up from the table before anyone can start asking him questions about Derek.

 

* * *

 

After school Scott hurries to work at the animal clinic, he is a bit late but his boss, Dr. Deaton doesn't seem to mind considering this is the first time he has ever been late. They talk about how Scott is probably the least slacking kid in the town and Scott can't help but to feel a little proud of himself.

His good mood crashes fast when he notices Stiles' father in the clinic, afraid that he has come to arrest him. He feels relieved when he finds out that the reason for his visit is to get the stitches out of one of the police dogs.

Mr. Stilinski greets him happily and hands Deaton a bunch of photos of the wounds of the bus driver. Deaton explains that it could have been a wolf that attacked Mr. Myers but he's not sure. Scott get's a little freaked out how close to his dream the doctor's description of wolf attack comes.

 

When he get's of work, he decides to take dinner for his mother in the hospital. It is a ploy to get the car for tomorrow night but his mom sees right through it and says no especially now that there is a curfew. After his mom leaves with the food his wolf instincts kick up and he stumbles in to the bus driver's room. He runs out fast after the man has a some sort of episode and decides to go see Derek.

 

* * *

 

Derek is at the house once again. He can't keep away, all his memories are here and he needs some time to not think about Laura's funeral. He also needs to still check somethings out for the new building plans.

A deputy comes by but he doesn't want to be disturbed, so he scares the deputy and his dog away. There are stories that the house is haunted so it doesn't really take much of him to scare the man away. He looks out the window to see the deputy drive away and that's when he notices Scott making his way towards the house.

The kid asks for his help,so he goes outside and he listens as Scott explains about his dream and apologizes about getting him arrested. He really doesn't like this kid but Stiles asked him to help, so help he will. It's probably little too harsh to tell the boy he's most likely going to kill someone, but when he promised Stiles to help his best friend he didn't say anything about doing it gently. He tells Scott to go back to the bus and let his senses remember for him.

Scott soon leaves, probably calling Stiles about what he said. He looks back at the house and decides that is probably best if he left too for the night. With one last glance at his childhood home he starts to walk towards the Stilinski's.

 

* * *

 

After it's dark Scott and Stiles make their way back to the school, so he can go sniff at some bus. Stiles stays at the jeep keeping watch as he climbs over the fence to get to the bus. As he comes closer to the bus he starts to remember waking up at night shifted. He jumps over the crime scene tape and enters the bus.

He sees flashbacks of dragging Allison to the back of the bus but soon Allison changes into the bus driver. He sees the blood and remembers more from the night before. It starts to feel like the worst kind of hallucination possible, like it's actually happening right now instead of being just memories from last night. Then he hears Stiles honking his jeep warning him that someone is coming and starts to run towards the fence.

When he makes it back to the car Stiles starts to drive away like a maniac, “Did it work, do you remember?”, he questions. “Yeah I was there last night, and the blood some of it was mine. But I didn't attack him I think I was actually trying to protect him. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, it was Derek”, Scott answers.

“Wait, what? Why would Derek help you remember if it was him who attacked the driver? And what colour were the eyes?”, Stiles asked sounding kind of outraged. “I don't know. And the eyes they were red”, he answers Stiles, not really understanding the importance of the colour of the eyes.

“It wasn't Derek then, his eyes glow blue, it was the wolf that killed Laura, the alpha”, Stiles explained trying to get Scott to finally see that Derek didn't murder anyone, “And it means that you're not a killer, which means..”

“That I can go out with Allison”, Scott smiled not noticing his best friend's irritated look. “I was thinking that means you aren't going to kill me”, Stiles continued. “Oh, that too”, Scott said smiling sheepishly as Stiles drove him home.

 

* * *

 

The next evening Lydia is at the Argent's trying to help Allison pick out what to wear for their double date. “So who exactly is Derek? You know the one that Stiles was texting yesterday at lunch”, she asks Ally as she shows her clothes. “Derek, oh he is Stiles' super hot older boyfriend”, Allison answers coming up with another shirt.

“Pass. A boyfriend? An older and super hot one at that? How do you know?”, she questions and makes a face at the too colorful shirt Allison shows her. “Oh I met him a couple of times, he was really nice and he and Stiles looked so adorable together, like no one else was in the world but the two of them when they looked at each other”, Ally answered her while digging another shirt from the closet.

A boyfriend? That would explain why Stiles didn't stare at her adoringly anymore, she still needed to get to the bottom of this no matter what “Pass. Let me help you, hmm... This one”, she says as she gets up and goes through Allison's closet coming up with a shiny black shirt.

Allison is looking at herself in the mirror trying to see what the shirt would look like on her when her father comes in, “Dad? Hello.” Mr. Argent get's a little sheepish look on his face as he apologizes, “Right, I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock.”

Lydia doesn't want to get in the middle of this father daughter conversation so she just flops on to the bed. She listens as Allison argues with her father about going out tonight and Mr. argent leaves. “Someone is daddy's little girl”, she points out to Allison. “Sometimes but not tonight”, Allison says packing her things and heading for the window. Lydia follows her a little confused and after Allison jumps out of the second floor window expecting Lydia to follow she kindly refuses and says she'll take the stairs wondering about the mental health of her best friend.

 

* * *

 

Scott is nervous about bowling, Allison seems to know exactly what she's doing and he hasn't bowled since his cousin's birthday party when he was eight. He watches Lydia pretend to be bad at bowling to give Jackson an ego boost trying to help her. Allison and Jackson are both very good at bowling and he start to dread his turn.

As expected it doesn't go well and Jackson being the asshole he is starts to laugh and make fun of him, Allison tells him to shut up. He tries to make the second throw count but it goes to the gutter as well, making Jackson laugh even harder.

The game doesn't go well for Scott at all until Allison tells him to think about her naked. Scott's game improves greatly after that advice. Scott is a little thrown by Lydia's attempt to flirt with him but after that she stops pretending to suck at bowling so he's okay with it.

When they are done and he tries to make peace with Jackson but he threatens him telling Scott that he somehow cheated at bowling and he is going to find out what is going on with Scott. He'll find out Scott's little secret and then he is going to tell it to Allison considering how it seems that Scott doesn't want her to know about it.

Scott feels kind of hopeless and angry, he didn't want this, he can't let Jackson find out that he is a werewolf, Derek would probably kill him if anyone found out. He has no choice but to continue as usual and try to be more careful with his new powers.

 

* * *

 

Derek stops at the gas station on his way to the hospital, to see what the bus driver knows. Stiles told him about Scott seeing red eyes in the bus and John promised him that he would make sure no one would be near the man's hospital room when Derek visited.

As he fills his tank two SUVs come to the yard on both sides of his car making sure he can't drive away. He watches as couple of hunters come out of the cars. They are probably Argent's men but he doesn't see Chris anywhere.

One of the hunters starts to vaguely threaten him and says something about how he hasn't much family left anymore, basically just trying to piss him of. One of the men smashes the driver's side window and they leave. Derek wouldn't normally mind the rude behavior of the hunters but this was Laura's car. Lucky for him he notices a security camera pointing straight at his car.

He quickly brushes the glass of the seat and drives to the hospital, those men are not going to get away with what they did but it's going to have to wait a little while longer.

 

At the hospital no one is around just like John promised, he wakes the man and asks what he remembers from the attack. The driver recognizes him as a Hale and apologizes to him, Derek has never met this man before in his life but the man keeps apologizing to him, he doesn't tell Derek how he knows him or any other information. The man's heart stops beating after a while and Derek vanishes before the nurses get there.

Outside the hospital he calls Stiles telling him what happened at the hospital and that the driver died. After he hangs up he heads to the long term patients and decides to visit his uncle before going back to the Stilinski's.

 

* * *

 

After getting the call from Derek Stiles heads to the McCall house knowing that Scott's date should be over soon. He sees that Scott's window is open so he effortlessly climbs up and lands softly on Scott's bed. When he turns Melissa McCall is standing next to the bed with a baseball bat ready to hit him. They both start screaming and Stiles feels like he's having a deja vu back to the night when he dragged Scott to the preserve to find a dead body.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing here?”, she starts when she finally manages to find her words again. “What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?”, he yells at her. Scott apparently just came home and heard the commotion upstairs and decided to come check it out.

“Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?”, Melissa asks her son. “But we lock the front door he wouldn't be able to get in”, Scott points out. That apparently was also Melissa’s point, “Yeah exactly. And by the way do either of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?”

“No”, comes the answer from both of the boys. Melissa sees when she's beaten and decided to leave it, “No? Alright then, you know what that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Good night.”

Now with only him and Scott in the room he tells Scott that the bus driver died. Scott looks shocked for a moment before he runs off, Stiles quickly following him. He can keep up with werewolf speed easily but his steps falter when he realizes that Scott is headed for the Hale house. _Dammit Scott it isn't Derek!_

 

* * *

 

Derek came back to the house after visiting Peter and he doubted that Stiles would be home yet and he needed some time to think. He was proven right when he felt Stiles coming closer and smelled an angry Scott with him, this wasn't going to be good.

“Derek I know that you're here, I know what you did”, Scott yelled downstairs of the burnt house. “I didn't do anything, he died”, Derek answered from the upstairs. “Like your sister died?”, Scott asked blaming him again for Laura's death.

“My sister was missing I came here looking for her and I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me”, Derek yelled losing his temper, it was that moment he sensed that Stiles had arrived to the house as well.

“I think you killed them both and I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff”, Scott confessed walking up the stairs. “What? No! Derek wouldn't have ever hurt Laura and if Derek had killed her he would be an alpha now. Listen to me Scott”, Stiles yelled outraged about the fact that Scott couldn't get anything to his thick scull. Stiles and Derek both idolized Laura when they were little and Derek was his mate, there was no way in hell he could have killed his own sister.

Having heard enough and feeling his mate's distress, Derek jumped Scott and threw him down the stairs. He jumped down the stairs himself but before he could do anything Scott shifted and threw him through a wall. When he got back up he took off his leather jacket not wanting to get blood on it and shifted halfway himself.

They fought while Stiles watched from the side, he understood that his mate had the right to defend his home and reputation and Scott really needed to learn a lesson as well so he let it continue. After Derek slashed Scott's stomach he heard Stiles yell stop and saw two glowing purple eyes staring at him, he transformed back to human and Stiles ran to his arms a second later.

“I didn't kill him, neither one of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine”, he yelled at Scott after they had both calmed down a bit. “THIS, this is all your fault you ruined my life”, Scott yelled back.

“No he didn't, Scott he isn't the one that bit you. Only an alpha's bite can change you and Derek is a beta”, Stiles screamed having had enough of his best friends bullheadedness. “There's another, it's the most dangerous of our kind. You and me we're betas like Stiles said, this thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for it and now I'm trying to find him but I don't think I can do without you”, Derek explained still holding Stiles tight in his arms.

“Why me?” Scott questioned. “Because he's the one that bit you, you're part of his pack and you are the one that he want's”, Stiles said quietly, while trying to burrow deeper into Derek. Scott stared at his best friend for a while and then left without saying another word.

 

After a couple of minutes Derek managed to coax Stiles into his camaro where Stiles freaked about the window. Derek explained Stiles what happened while he drove back to the Stilinski residence. When they arrive John is standing outside on the front porch waiting for them.

He tells the sheriff what happened at the gas station and that there was a security camera pointing straight at his car so the men who cornered him should be on tape and he would like to press charges. John promises to deal with it first thing tomorrow when he gets to the station, he asks Derek to come and file a report and give a statement about it as well.

Inside they go straight to the table where John has dinner already waiting for them. While they are eating John approaches them about something, “So I know this supernatural life is more your secret than mine but I was wondering if we could tell Melissa about it now that Scott is a werewolf and I doubt he will tell her anything. And as a parent I think she has the right to know what's going on with her kid.”

“Sure, it's fine with me. I could try turning into a dog or a cat if you'd like, I think those are the less frightening shifts that I have mastered, I mean I don't want to freak her out by turning into a gigantic white tiger, now do I?”, Stiles answered with a sheepish smile and a blush forming on his face.

Derek stared at his blushing mate for a while before answering himself, “I can tell her more about the details of being a werewolf and do both of the shifts to prove it. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.”

They continued they dinner with only small talk after that but only thing Derek wanted at that moment was to shift to a full wolf and curl around his soft and tiny little fox formed mate. But that would have to wait until after the dinner, so he tried to participate on the conversation, being more social like Stiles told him to be.


	4. Bullets, wolfsbane and awkward dinners

A car is driving through the deserted industrial part of Beacon Hills at night. The dirty blonde woman driving the car is drumming the steering wheel along the music, completely unaware of that the car is being followed. After a while she get's the unnerving feeling that she's being watched, she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary when she checks the mirrors. She almost runs a stop sign and crashes to a truck but manages to brake just in time.

While she's trying to catch her breath again while berating herself on her driving skills, she hears something moving on the roof of the car. While she tries to reach for something from the backseat a clawed hand breaks the driver's side window and grabs her arm trying to pull her out of the car through the broken window.

As she struggles to get free she manages to get the shotgun she was trying to reach for earlier and shoots the thing through the roof of her car. The thing lets go of her and quickly she ducks out of the car using the passenger side door. She doesn't see it anymore but fires a shot to the night air anyway, taunting the beast.

Soon after that a howl pierces through the air startling her but what she doesn't know is that Derek and Scott both heard it as well and are on their way. She texts her brother telling him what is happening. And while waiting for her brother to arrive, the woman changes the shotgun she had been using to a assault riffle from the trunk. She also picks a special bullet for it.

She moves further away from the road to small alleyway and notices movement on one of the building's roof. She takes aim and hits something, making it fall on the ground. A car's headlights light up the alley where she is standing and soon her brother steps out off the car.

“Get in and please put the assault riffle away before someone notices”, Chris Argent commands the woman, looking around to check no one is there to see them.

“That's the brother I love, Christopher there were two of them and one of them tried to kill me”, she informs her brother, obviously not happy about being told what to do.

They start to argue about finding the alpha and how they can't do that if the other wolf is dead, while she says she can't help kill either of the wolves if she's dead. She also tells him that with the bullet she used the wolf has 48 hours to live if that. They leave not knowing that Scott had been listening to them the whole time behind a crate.

 

* * *

 

The next morning at the Argent house Allison is excited about her aunt Kate visiting, it's been so long since they last saw each other. She runs screaming to the guest bedroom and into Kate's arms. Her aunt compliments her and talks about how much she's grown in a year since they last saw each other.

Kate asks her if the boys at school are fighting for her attention so she tells her she kind of has one, thinking about Scott's adorable puppy dog look and chocolate eyes. Her aunt thinks she should kind of have many boys giving her attention, but she's happy with having just Scott.

When she tries to help Kate unpack she freaks and bats her off. Kate apologizes for grabbing her wrist so hard and gives some weird excuse but Allison really doesn't mind that much.

Remembering waking up during the night to her father leaving the house to help Kate with her flat tire she decides to ask her if everything is okay with her car now. When her aunt answers that it's okay, she just needed a jump start that's all, Allison get's a little suspicious. Why would they lie to her? Her dad said one thing and her aunt another, was either of them telling her the truth? And what else might they be lying to her about?

She goes to the kitchen where her mother is making breakfast, she greets her with a hug and steals a muffin from the table. She watches as her mother cooks, her mother has never really liked aunt Kate, and Allison isn't sure why. She wonders if her mother lies to her as well or if the lying is the reason she despises her aunt but finding that out would have to wait, she has to get ready for school and she can't wait to see Scott again.

 

* * *

 

At school Stiles can't help but to be a little worried, Derek hadn't been at home in the morning when he woke up and Derek’s phone was sitting on the desk in Stiles' bedroom so he couldn't call him either. Through their bond Stiles could feel that Derek was in pain, but with an incomplete bond it was a wild guess if it was a stubbed toe or bleeding to death kind of situation.

He is brought out of his thoughts when the teacher places his exam in front of him. He got an A but that really isn't anything new. People seem to think that he is stupid, Harris especially, because of his ADHD but he actually has an eidetic memory and a really high IQ as well. So he's a shapeshifter with ADHD, you'd think that the supernatural element to him would cure him or at least make him a little less hyperactive but it seems to be the opposite in his case, even his father isn't sure what happened. Stiles doesn't really care, he's happy being the special little snowflake that he is.

“Dude you need to study more”, he tells Scott when he notices the D- on Scott's exam. “Dude it was a joke, it's one test you're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?”, he continues when he notices Scott is upset about his grade.

“No, I'm studying with Allison after school today”, Scott says totally innocently. “That's my boy”, Stiles exclaims proudly, he may not like the fact that Allison is an Argent but he can still be happy for his friend getting the girl. Scott tries to convince him that they are just studying, nothing more but Stiles tells him if he misses that amazing opportunity today at her house, he is going to get Scott deported.

Scott finally agrees with him if he just stops talking. Stiles can do not talking even if that's not the general assumption around in this town. He can do it especially now that he can sense Derek somewhere in the school. At least Derek is alive but what is he doing at the school?

 

* * *

 

Derek heard the howl last night and went to find the alpha leaving Stiles to sleep. He had spotted the mutated alpha on another rooftop when he made it to the right area but while he was trying to catch it he had been shot. The bullet wound wouldn't heal and he saw the black lines forming from it, he knew that the bullet had been laced with wolfsbane to cause that kind of effect. He was being slowly poisoned.

He had wandered all night and he had finally managed to walk to the other side of town where Beacon Hills High School was. He had to get to his mate. He wandered through the halls for a while until he spotted one student and decided to ask for help.

“Where's Stiles Stilinski or Scott McCall?”, he asked, not very nice but he was in pain and his body was being poisoned as he spoke.

“Why should I tell you?”, the cocky teenager asked him.

“Because I asked you politely and I only do that once”, he said, getting tired of the smug smirk on the guy's face.

“Hmph. Okay though guy, you know how about I help you find them if you tell me what you're selling to McCall. What is it? Is it Dianabol?”, the kid stared expectantly at Derek.

This kid thought he was selling steroids to Scott? This must be the Whittemore kid who was always bullying Stiles. The guy told him to stop testing the merchandise because he looked wrecked. Afraid he would lose control with the poison in his system and this jackass that had hurt his mate, he decided to go find the two teenagers himself.

While he was trying to leave, the kid grabbed his shoulder and Derek then pushed him against the lockers and stuck his claws into the guy's neck. He hadn't meant to but his control was slipping because of the wolfsbane in his system. They didn't go too deep but it was going to scar. He left the boy clutching at his bloody neck and found a corner to duck into.

He tried to use his supernatural hearing to find Stiles but with the wolfsbane in his blood it was difficult to concentrate. He heard someone's iPod playing, someone talking on the phone, someone writing with chalk and then he heard a girl say Scott's name.

He concentrated on that conversation, the two girls were speaking of Scott coming over tonight and if one of them should sleep with him. Derek recognized the other girl as Allison, and couldn't help but to think that she could do better than Scott. Before he could hear anything useful the school's bell rang causing Derek’s heightened hearing to overload and making him double over in pain.

He decided to go outside to meet Stiles at his jeep, knowing that he would get off school soon. When he got outside he saw Stiles already starting to drive away, so he hurried and quickly stepped in front of the car making Stiles brake abruptly. Second later he collapsed in front of the jeep blocking the way out of the parking lot making the other students honk their cars in frustration.

“Oh my god Derek are you alright”, Stiles came running next to him trying to check him for wounds. Scott followed soon after, “Dude, what the hell are you doing here”, Scott asked him nervously glancing around.

“I was shot”, he confessed and Stiles as he predicted freaked out about that, “What? You were shot? When? Who? Where? Let me see!”, Stiles panicked as he looked for the bullet wound. Scott asks him why he he isn't healing like they normally do, so he has to explain them why he can't, “I can't, it was a different kind of bullet, it's poisoning me even now and blocking my healing abilities.”

He can see Stiles face pale at the indication that he's been shot with a wolfsbane bullet but then Scott says something that gets his attention, “So that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.” He isn't the only one who caught that to be a bad thing, “48 hours? He has 48 hour to live? Well of course it wouldn't be 48 hours anymore, now would it, you've been shot hours ago. Oh god, Derek your eyes are flashing”, Stiles panics.

Scott tells him to stop doing that but he can't. People are staring at them but he's too weak to get back up so Scott hauls him up and into Stiles' jeep. “I need you to find out what kind of a bullet they used, she's an Argent, she's with them”, Derek tells Scott when he remembers hearing the two girls talk about Scott going there today.

“Why should I help you?”, Scott asks and Derek can feel the disappointment coming from Stiles. His best friend wouldn't save his mate without a reason. “Because you need me”, Derek decides to answer instead of saying do it for Stiles like he thinks of saying.

Scott promises to try and find it and then Stiles is already driving away from the school parking lot headed for the Stilinski's.

 

* * *

 

Scott watches as Stiles drives away with Derek, wondering if his life would be easier if he just let Derek die. Allison soon comes to stand next to him asking about Derek ,“Hey, what was he doing here?”

“Oh Stiles was just giving him a ride, it's a long story”, Scott quickly explains hoping that Allison won't ask for details.

“Okay, I would have loved to say hi, he and Stiles just look so adorable together. Was he okay? He didn't look so good”, she asks with a slight frown, obviously worried about Derek.

Oh right, Stiles is dating Derek, “Yeah, um, I think he had food poisoning or something but we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place? Okay bye”, Scott leaves for his bike with a kiss on Allison’s cheek. When he gets to his bike he notices Jackson staring right at him, creepy.

 

He makes his way to the Argent's and arrives at the same time as Allison which is weird because she drove her car there, so he awkwardly lies about taking a shortcut, a very short shortcut. They make their way into Allison’s room, talking about how Scott isn't doing as well in school this year.

Allison’s room is still unpacked but Scott kind of likes it. He starts telling her how they should probably start the studying with history when Allison turns him around and starts kissing him. They end up making out on Allison’s bed, which is awesome until Scott's claws come out. That put's him out of the mood quickly and Stiles' insistent calling isn't helping much either. He texts Stiles that he needs more time and then shuts off his phone.

He sees a photo of the woman he saw the night before and starts asking Allison about her. She tells him that it's her father's sister who actually used to live in Beacon Hills once. He soon changes the topic into Allison’s hobbies and she tells him how she sucked at painting, photography and poetry. When he asks, she promises to show him what she's good at if he promises not to laugh.

She takes him to the garage and almost gives him a heart attack when she points a bow at him. Sure it doesn't have an arrow but still. He's a little freaked out that his girlfriend is good at archery but that freak out is nothing compared to the one he gets when he sees that one of the garage walls is cover with different types of weapons and ammunition. How the hell is he supposed to find a specific type of bullet in here when the place looks like the freaking Walmart of guns.

They start making out again and hide behind a car when her father comes in. It doesn't really work because he spots them easily anyway and tells them to come and help carry the groceries inside. After that Chris tries to throw Scott out politely but Kate decides to invite him for dinner, great a dinner with his girlfriend's family.

The dinner is awkward to say the least, Allison is really uncomfortable, Chris tries to make Scott say something he would regret offering him alcohol and Mrs. Argent is one scary lady if he's being totally honest. Kate seems to be the only one trying to make actual conversation during the dinner by asking him about lacrosse. The desert doesn't go much better with Mr. Argents story about a rapid dog.

When he's finally about to leave for the night he and Allison make out in the doorway while her father watches. He is just about to step through the door when Kate stops him, she's accusing him of going through her bags while he went to the bathroom, but he didn't even touch them, why would he? He notices Allison getting a little nervous next to him when her father joins them and Kate accuses him of stealing something once again.

Allison tries to defend him, telling them that Scott didn't take anything but the adults don't listen. Kate is demanding that Scott empties his pockets to prove that he didn't take anything and that is when Allison has had enough. She tells them that it was her who went through Kate's bag's, not Scott. Kate seems to doubt her but when she shows them the condom she took from the bag, everyone in the doorway get a little uncomfortable but they seem to believe her. Scott is blushing like crazy and he can't really even look at Allison at the moment.

After that Scott manages to slip out of the house but he has this nagging feeling that he has forgotten something. Well it couldn't have been too important if he forgot it in the first place so he shrugs it off and gets on his bike and rides home thinking that Allison actually wants to sleep with him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles' heart has been pounding in his chest ever since Derek said that he had been shot. 48 hours. Derek was shot hours ago and it doesn't look like the 48 hours is right, more like 24 hours, if even that. He had took off as soon as Scott had gotten Derek into the jeep and started to drive home.

Now that they are in a closed space and close to each other Stiles can smell it, the wolfsbane in the wound, poison spreading through his mate's body and the stench of death settling in. Stiles is glancing at Derek every few seconds just to make sure he's still there, that he's still alive. Scott had better find that bullet fast.

“How did you get shot in the first place? Where were you? And who shot you?”, Stiles decides to ask to keep his panic at bay, it isn't really working.

“I heard the alpha howl last night and decided to go and check it out, it was at the deserted industrial part of town. I was chasing it rooftop to rooftop when I was shot, by Kate”, Derek gritted out through the pain.

“Kate? Kate as in the psycho bitch who burnt down your house while your family was inside Kate?” Derek nodded in confirmation. Oh how Stiles hated that woman, she had burnt down his pack and tried to seduce his mate. She was back in town and now had shot Derek? Stiles was seething with rage.

It didn't take them too long to reach home, Stiles might have sped a little bit, but who could blame him. He jumped out of the car and quickly ran to the other side to help Derek out of the car and then into the house. The stairs would have been too tricky to drag Derek up, so Stiles helped Derek to the sofa in the living room. He tried to call Scott but he didn't answer so he texted him asking if he had found the bullet yet. Few minutes later Scott send a text that he needed more time, great, time was the one thing they were running out of.

He turned to look at Derek again, he was pale and drenched in sweat, not looking healthy at all. Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and rolled his sleeve to get a look at the bullet wound, it was still bleeding a bit but what worried Stiles was the black lines originating from it, the poison spreading. He knew he couldn't just wait to hear from Scott, he had to do something, so he called his father.

“Sheriff”, his father's gruff voice answered. “Dad”, Stiles croaked, sounding completely hopeless.

“Stiles?! What is it? Are you okay?”, his father sounded immediately more alert after hearing his son sound so miserable. “Dad, it's Derek. He's been shot with a wolfsbane bullet, and he isn't looking so good”, he explained, voice cracking as the tears he had been holding back started to flow freely down his face.

“Stiles where are you? Are you at home? I'm coming there right away”, John hurriedly said in the phone. Stiles could hear rustling on the background and doors slamming until he heard the familiar sound of his father's cruiser coming to life.

“Yeah, we're home, please hurry”, Stiles pleaded before hanging up and going back to Derek. Derek was looking at him worried as his mate was crying. He's the one who is being poisoned and he is worried about Stiles?

He went to the sofa and curled next to his mate, praying in his mind that Derek would be okay. Derek brought his arms around Stiles, trying to comfort the crying boy and to gather strength from being close to his mate. Stiles knew this was what Derek was doing and he didn't mind at all.

About ten minutes later the door bursts open and his father comes running in. Stiles can see that his father wants to come and hold him but Derek needs his help more than Stiles does, so he moves further away from Derek convincing his dad to go to him with his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The sheriff had been filling out paperwork in his office when Stiles had called him, telling that Derek had been shot. He rushed out of the station and sped home, breaking who knows how many traffic laws on his way. He was the sheriff, no one was going to pull him over.

Ten minutes later he was bursting through the door and running into the living room where he saw his son curled up against a very pale looking Derek. He locked his gaze with his son who had tear tracks on his face, he wanted to gather the boy in his arms like he used to when Stiles was little and tell him everything was going to be alright but the look Stiles was giving him was practically begging him to go and help Derek, so he did what his son asked from him.

Stiles stepped aside as John came next to the couch, now up close he could see the nasty wound on Derek’s arm and the poison spreading from it. He knew they needed to something and fast or Derek was going to lose the arm or worse die.

“Stiles, son I need you to concentrate, can you do that? I need you to try and smell which type of wolfsbane it is, just like we practiced kiddo”, he gently tried to coax his panicked son for help. Even though John was human, he came from a supernatural family and understood the panic that came when one's mate was dying. He would've asked Derek for help but he doubted Derek had even trained to tell the different strains of the plant by scent, even if he had been coherent enough to do it.

“Um”, Stiles edged closer sniffing around the wound, “It has this bitter tinge to it and it smells like... Oh I know it's Nordic Blue Monkshood”, Stiles exclaimed, John was proud of Stiles.

He quickly got up and went to the study, there was an old locked cabinet in there full of different supernatural poisons and remedies. It was mostly locked so Stiles couldn't get in there and accidentally poison himself. It didn't take him long to find the right strain on the bottom shelf. He made Stiles smell it just to be sure it was the right kind before taking out a lighter and setting small amount of it on fire.

He gave the barely conscious wolf a warning before sticking the wolfsbane ash into the bullet wound. The reaction was instantaneous, Derek's eyes started flashing and he screamed out in pain, he dropped to the floor and withered until the wound closed. John and Stiles helped the panting man back on to the couch and John couldn't help but to be relieved of the sight in front of him, Derek and Stiles tightly holding each other close never wanting to let go.

He decided to give the pair a little privacy so he started cleaning up and taking the remaining wolfsbane back into the cabinet.

 

* * *

 

Derek was surprised how good he felt now, he was just on the verge of dying a minute ago. He watched as the sheriff left the room leaving him and Stiles alone. He held the younger boy in tightly in his arms, sorry for making the boy so scared of losing him. He listened Stiles take shuddering breaths coming down from his panic. He kissed the boy's temple while taking in his sweet scent.

They sat there for hours, the sheriff turning the TV on at one point, Stiles glancing at his phone every other minute. When Stiles finally gets a text let's out a sob, that's when Derek decides to ask what's wrong.

"He didn't come, he didn't call or text, he forgot”, Stiles sobbed in his arms handing the phone to Derek. He was confused until he read the text.

 

**From Scott:**

_Dude I just had dinner with Allison’s family, it was so awkward and Allison so wants to sleep with me she had a condom and everything. Isn't that awesome? I'll see you tomorrow bro. :D_

 

Then the realization hit Derek, they had asked Scott to find the bullet to safe his life but Scott had forgotten it because of a girl. He turned to look at his sobbing mate with wide eyes.

“I tried to call and text him like a million times but he had his phone turned off, he forgot to get the bullet. What if we hadn't had the right strain of wolfsbane in the cabinet, what then? You'd be dead because Scott can get his head out off his ass even to save someones life”, Stiles screeched.

He looked over Stiles' shoulder and saw the shocked look on the sheriff''s face, he could smell the disappointment coming from the man. Scott was like another son to Mr. Stilinski so the man was heartbroken about this.

He started whispering sweet nothings into Stiles ear and carried the boy into his bed. He held the crying boy in his arms waiting for the sobs to die down. This was going to be the first night he slept as human in the house since he arrived.

After what felt like hours Stiles breathing finally slowed down as he fell to sleep out of exhaustion. Derek knew Scott was in for big trouble the next time Stiles laid his eyes on him. Derek cling to Stiles a little tighter before settling to sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

Allison couldn't believe the way her family had behaved during dinner and after. Her aunt had accused Scott of stealing, she wouldn't blame Scott if he never wanted to see her again. She had apologized to Scott before he left but she called to do it again just in case.

She slipped outside to make the call so no one would overhear her but she only got the voicemail. After leaving a message and heading inside she stepped on broken glass. She looked around to see where it came from and noticed her aunt's driver side window was broken.

So there had been car trouble it just wasn't a flat tire or a jump start. Why was the window broken and why had they lied to her about it? She went back inside deciding to keep her eyes open for anything unusual.

 

* * *

 

Chris was in the living room talking about the werewolves with Kate. She described the werewolves from the night before, how the one that had attacked her was big and strong while the one she shot was lean and fast. After hearing that Chris knew that she had most likely shot Derek Hale.

They argued about how many wolves there were and how to get rid off them. Chris was adamant of going with the code, she didn't seem so sure about it. She said she always went by the rules but Chris doubted it.

He wondered if Derek was still alive, the man had proven Chris willingly that he wasn't the alpha. There was also the problem that the sheriff and his son seemed to know about the supernatural and judging the protective stance the sheriff had taken at the lacrosse game, they were friends with Hale. Well the man's son in Derek’s arms seemed a lot more than a friend. Hadn't Allison mentioned something about them being boyfriends?

He had gotten a call earlier that day telling that few of his hunters had been sued for threatening Derek and breaking his car window, and that they had the whole thing on tape from the gas station security camera, idiots, the law was obviously on Derek’s side.

He decided not to tell Kate about the sheriff's knowledge or about his son's relationship with the wolf. He didn't trust her completely and didn't want her to endanger humans, she was always a bit too manipulative in his mind, she was just going to have to find out these things for herself if she needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post weekly but my exams will start next week and I might not stay in schedule, so sorry about that in advance.


	5. Skipping school, mountain lions and revelations

“The Hoosiers is not only the best basketball ever, it is the best sports movie ever made, it has Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper in it”, Jackson explains to Lydia hoping that she'll listen and decides not to torture him again but it seems to be in vain. “No.”

“Lydia I swear to god you're going to like it”, Jackson tries but Lydia still refuses. “We are not watching The Notebook again”; he yells. Lydia only gives him a look and soon he's inside the video store looking for The Notebook.

How did his life come to this? He has to watch chick flicks with his girlfriend, his best friend has only been hanging out with his new boyfriend lately and some loser is suddenly better than him at lacrosse. How the hell did get so good? He knows it wasn't practice so it's got to be drugs, but where would a guy like Scott get steroids? From that weird dude that was at school few days ago? Maybe Stilinski gets them for him, that dude is sneaky as hell.

He can't find the movie so he calls out for someone to help him find it but it seems like he's the only one in the store. He walks for a while until he notices someone on the floor, he slowly approaches them and when he is close enough he sees that the man's throat had been ripped open. Jackson freaks and tries to run out of the store but he notices a pair of glowing red eyes in front of the exit.

He hides between shelves but the red eyed thing makes the shelves crash, trapping him under one. It creeps over him and Jackson prays that it won't kill him. He feels it tug his shirt collar but then it flees and he can hear a window crashing and Lydia screaming.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is having dinner with his father in the cruiser. They don't talk about how Kate is back in town, or how Derek got shot or the way he screamed and yelled at Scott after seeing him the first time after that night. It hadn't been pretty to watch or hear, if Scott had doubted Stiles' supernatural abilities, he didn't anymore. The flashing eyes and accidentally turning into a tiger might have something to do with that. Scott is lucky that Derek was there to calm him back to a human.

So since those conversations are ruled out it leaves silence or small talk or in his fathers case asking something to eat that he is not supposed to eat, the man is human after all.

“You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones”, Stiles points out as he sticks several of them in his mouth, oh this is the food of gods.

“I carry a lethal weapon, if I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries”, his dad announces but Stiles knows it doesn't go like that, “If you think getting rid of contradictions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate, you are wrong.” His father only gives him a look and he sniggers in victory.

Their dinner is interrupted by the police radio of the cruiser when they call the sheriff to a possible murder scene at the video store. As they drive there he texts Derek about another possible victim of the alpha.

They park next to the ambulance where Lydia and Jackson are sitting. His father tells him to stay out of the way but agrees that he can come outside to see or more like smell if it was the alpha's doing.

He is trying to concentrate all of his senses to get a clear picture about what happened and who was there. He hasn't really practiced his other skills except shifting into different animals, he can already control 7 shifts completely. He knows his grandfather was a shapeshifter and that's why he can turn into animals but his grandmother was a witch with some special bloodline of some sorts, so he should be able to do some magic but he has never really tried.

Jackson yelling at his father is distracting him of his task and the fact that Derek has arrived on the scene is distracting as well but he manages to catch the alphas scent and some of the stronger emotions, the clerks and Jackson’s panic and the rage and determination of the alpha.

He can't get anything more and Derek is already there next to him. “It was the alpha, I can smell him and his rage”, Stiles informs him. “This is why we need Scott's help. He's connected to the alpha, he's the one who can find him”, Derek counters.

“I know, okay. He promised he would help but he needs more control before he can do anything, and don't you give me that look. I know you don't like him but you promised to help and he needs all the help he can get. He is like the worst werewolf to ever werewolf and we have less than a week to the next full moon”, Stiles starts to ramble as Derek steers him to the camaro while waiving his goodbye to the sheriff.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Allison is ready to get to school. Things have been a little weird at home ever since Kate arrived, her mother is tense and her father seems to be suspicious about everything Kate does. Allison is questioning everything Kate or her parents do or say to her, she's trying to catch them with lies and has many times. Kate used to be like a sister to her but it isn't the same anymore.

As she's about to leave Kate comes to her room and apologizes about the night again, the night of the most awkward family dinner that Allison has ever had. Kate decides to give her a birthday present a little bit early to make her forgive Kate. It is a beautiful silver necklace that is apparently a family heirloom, Kate tells her to look it up if she ever wants to know about her family. She puts it on and leaves for school.

At school when she opens her locker a couple of balloons come out of it and there is a birthday card stuck to the locker door, Lydia. Scott comes behind her and asks if it's her birthday and why didn't she tell him. She feels a little embarrassed and tells him she doesn't want people to know because she's seventeen. And Scott, dear innocent Scott gets it right, that she had to repeat a year because all of the moving around instead of assuming she got pregnant or was held back a year, she just might love Scott a little bit more now.

Scott then tries to cheer her up and convinces her to skip the day, they get into her car and start to drive away before getting caught. This might just turn out be the best birthday she has ever had.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is sitting in the chemistry classroom listening to Harris remind them about the parent teacher conferences this night and how students below C average has to attend, good luck Scott. Talking about Scott, he isn't in class and Harris noticed this as well, Stiles knows that he is being stared at by the obnoxious teacher who hates his guts for some reason when his rescue comes in as the shape of Jackson Whittemore taking Mr. Harris' attention away from Stiles.

It doesn't last for long, “Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry not a coloring book”, Mr. Harris kindly points out. Stiles has an eidetic memory he doesn't need to highlight anything, he just does it for fun and it works kind of like color coding his thoughts.

As everyone is busy reading the chapter he decides to ask a few questions from Danny. “Um Danny? Did Lydia show up for your homeroom today?” Danny answers that she didn't. “Another question, does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?”

“He wouldn't tell me”, Danny answers Stiles reluctantly. And then Stiles just asks one more question, it isn't really that important but he wants to know, “One last question, do you find me attractive?” Danny gives him a baffled look and Stiles falls of his chair. He only wanted to know if Derek only likes him because they are mates or if he actually is attractive to gay guys.

 

* * *

 

Derek had gotten a text from Stiles saying that, he would talk to Lydia after school and Derek should speak with Jackson about what they saw last night. Derek actually liked the idea of going and scaring Stiles' tormentor.

He sneaks into the school again finding the boy in the locker room, his heart pounding. As soon as the boy notices him his heart accelerates even more, “I don't know where Scott or Stiles are”, Jackson yells trying to get further away from Derek.

“Oh, I'm not here for them, I'm here for you. I want to know what you saw last night. You saw something, didn't you?”, Derek edges closer, enjoying the teenager's panic. “No, no I didn't see anything”, Jackson stammers but Derek presses on “What was it? An animal? A mountain lion?”

“I didn't see anything. I swear I'm not lying”, Jackson tells him. “Then calm down and say it again”, Derek commands with a softer tone. Jackson tells him again and Derek listens to his heart waiting for the telling up beat that the boy is lying but it never comes.

Before leaving he tells Jackson that he should really get the claw marks that Derek left checked out. The wounds had smelled wrong, it shouldn't have been dangerous but if Derek’s poisoned blood made it to Jackson’s wound it could mean that the teenager had aconite poisoning.

He texted Stiles telling that Jackson hadn't seen anything and slipped out of the school again, he had other things to do than scare high school kids.

 

* * *

 

Scott was in the car with Allison trying to enjoy the day skipping school but it isn't working with Stiles' constant messaging so when Stiles call's him he picks up, “What?!”

“Finally. Have you been getting any of my texts?”, Stiles practically yells in his ear. “Yeah like all nine million of them”, what could be so important that Stiles has to text him so much. He is sorry about the bullet incident with Derek, Stiles had been so mad and almost tried to eat him.

“Do you have any idea what is going on? Lydia is totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it”, Stiles rambles into his ear. “Like what? Okay I'll do it later”, Scott hangs up to give Allison instructions.

As they take a turn Allison brings her arm in front of Scott. Did she just mom him? They get out of the car in the woods and start just walking around. They talk about who is going to take the blame if they get caught, he says he would throw Allison under the bus but he would never do it especially after Allison kisses him with so much passion. This skipping school might be the best idea he's ever had.

 

* * *

 

After school lets out, Stiles decides to go with the plan and go to visit Lydia and ask her if she saw anything last night. When he gets to the Martin house, which is practically a mansion, Lydia's mother let's him in.

“What the hell is a Stiles? What are you doing here?” Lydia questions him. “I was just making sure you were okay. How do you feel?” he answers to the half naked girl on the bed. “I feel fantastic”, Lydia sighs. The girl is incredibly high, so Stiles can't control his impulses and tries to make her say I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast.

But then after Lydia tries and as predicted fails she remembers seeing something. So he tries to get her to tell him what like a mountain lion but the girl is so high she thinks her stuffed giraffe is a mountain lion.

As he's about to leave Lydia get's a text and he tries to check it for her but accidentally stumbles on a video of the alpha crashing through the video store's window. He quickly deletes it, it can't get out otherwise the supernatural could be exposed to the world and they'd be hunted.

 

* * *

 

Kate took couple of the hunters not so loyal to the code with her to the burnt down Hale house, they were going to go looking for Derek and the alpha. Chris wouldn't be happy if he found out, he wouldn't be happy either if he knew she had started to explain their family's secret to Allison already. He wanted to coddle her but Kate knew she had to get Allison to the taste of blood in a young age. Victoria probably suspected her, that woman was only in charge because she married into the family, Kate should have been the leader, she would have thrown the code out of the window ages ago.

Now at the house they had agreed not to kill any of the wolves but that didn't mean they couldn't play. They crept closer to the house before busting in and announcing themselves. The place seemed empty but Kate was pretty sure Derek had nowhere else to go so he would be there. The hunters taunted trying to draw someone out of hiding but nothing happened. They finally searched the house and found it completely empty.

Kate was furious, where could that beast be hiding? Chris hadn't said anything about where Derek was staying so she assumed that he was at the old house. Maybe he was laying low, staying in the shadows, making sure no one even knew he was in town. No matter what the situation was she was going to find that monster and she was going to burn him the same way she had burned his family years ago.

What Kate didn't know was that Derek wasn't actually hiding and during the hunters' trip to the Hale house Derek had been grocery shopping and helping Mrs. Hudgens with her bags in the middle of the town where everyone could see him.

 

* * *

 

Deaton was worried, Scott had never skipped a shift at the clinic or been actually late and he should have been there an hour ago. He kept calling Scott to make sure he was fine but it kept going straight into voicemail.

Alan soon had other things to think about when sheriff Stilinski came in with a few pictures. “How can I help you today sheriff?”, he kindly asked, if the sheriff wanted to know what animal could have created those wounds again he didn't know what to say.

“Could you tell me what could make an alpha werewolf mutate and look like this?”, the sheriff asked while handing the Doctor a security camera photo of the beast. Deaton was shocked to know that the sheriff knew about the supernatural and his involvement in it but his face didn't show it.

He looked at the photos, seeing the monstrosity that the alpha was, it wasn't healthy that he was sure of. He told the sheriff this but couldn't help but to wonder, “May I ask how you know about werewolves and my affiliation to them?”

The sheriff stared at the veterinarian for a while before answering, “Talia Hale was my wife's best friend, our children used to play together before the fire. We were pack even if we weren't wolves. Talia told us about you being the emissary of the pack and I have met your kind before, druid.”

Deaton had never known about the Stilinski family's connection to the Hales but what bothered him most was what John had said about meeting other druids before, there hasn't been other druids in Beacon Hills in years so John must have met them in his childhood before moving to town, making it likely that he came from a supernatural family.

“Oh before I go, do you have Nordic Blue Monkshood? I had to use some of mine when Derek was shot”, the sheriff asked. Derek had been shot with a wolfsbane bullet? He had promised Talia to take care of her family in anyway he was capable so he handed the sheriff a small jar full of the wolfsbane strain in question.

As the sheriff left Deaton couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in this town, his assistant had been turned into a werewolf, the sheriff knew about the supernatural, there was a mutated alpha running around town killing people and the Argent's were back in town. This was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Allison had had an amazing day just walking around the woods, just talking without phones or other distractions. It was already dark and a little bit chilly when they made their way back to the car. Allison confessed that it had been kind of the perfect birthday. Scott was happy to hear that he had made her happy.

He confessed that he would know if she was lying to him because she had a tell, she touches her eyebrow when she lies, and he can hear her heartbeat but he's not going to tell her that. So she decided to test his lying detecting abilities but their joy didn't last for long. Allison had mention the parent teacher conferences that he was supposed to be attending because he was failing chemistry and almost every other subject as well. Dammit, first he forgot the bullet and now he forgot the conference, what is wrong with him? He isn't going to make it but Allison still offers to drive him to the school anyway.

 

* * *

 

At the parent teacher conferences, Mr. Harris tells the Whittemores about how he thinks Jackson is trying too hard and how he seems obsessed to please and perform well. The Whittemores agree, and believe it's because Jackson has never met his birth parents and wants to make those people he has never met proud of him.

In another classroom a teacher is having to deal with the Martins bickering, the newly divorced parents are blaming each other for what ever behavioral issues or bad grades Lydia might have. But the teacher tells them there isn't a problem, and that Lydia is academically gifted and she shows great leadership qualities.

The most interesting conversation of the night is probably happening between the sheriff and his brother-in-law. After going over Stiles grades and inappropriate essays, the sheriff brings Bobby up to date on the supernatural situation in town. Bobby never knew what to expect after he had found about the supernatural while babysitting Stiles, the 5 year-old had suddenly just turned into a tiny red fox kit in front of his eyes. It had been an intriguing conversation after that with his sister and her husband.

After dealing with Jackson’s parents Mr. Harris spoke with Melissa McCall. He complains to her about Scott lack of focus lately and suggests it might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't have a male authority figure in his life. Melissa confesses to the teacher that they are much better without having Scott's father in their life.

Conference with the Argents starts well as the teacher compliments on how sweet she is and how well she adjusts despite all the moving around. But she warns them about possible rebelliousness as she wasn't in school today. The Argents might have to rethink how good and open their relationship with their daughter really is.

 

* * *

 

While the sheriff is at the school Stiles decided to check his father's police reports and do a little digging on the victims. He doubted the alpha would be killing people at random so he tried his best to find a connection. The only thing he really found was that the bus driver had also been the fire investigator on the Hale house fire. Stiles knew it had been an arson but this had been the man to cover it up. He would have to tell Derek about it.

Stiles turned around but after seeing the black wolf sleeping behind him he decided to tell Derek later, when Derek was in human form and actually capable of talking back. And Derek needed the rest any way after all that had happened, Laura's death and funeral, getting shot and trying to teach Scott how to be a werewolf. So he just continued his research in silence.

 

* * *

 

Chris had been shocked to hear that Allison had skipped school, it wasn't like her at all and she wasn't answering her phone. Scott's mom soon came to talk to them saying that Scott wasn't answering his phone either. So she was skipping school for a boy? He accused Scott of being a bad influence on Allison. Just after that the two teenagers arrived to the school parking lot and before he could yell at Allison there was screaming coming from somewhere near.

Soon chaos started and people were screaming and running around, obviously scared of something. He made his way to the car to get his gun just in case. He saw Allison almost getting hit by a car and Scott saving her just in time, he guessed the boy couldn't be all that bad after all.

He also saw the sheriff get hit by a car and reach for the gun in his ankle holster. He saw what the sheriff was about to shoot and shot it before the sheriff could. The mountain lion went down easily leaving bunch of relieved parents gawking at it and him, probably wondering why he was carrying a gun around.

He knew he had to answer some questions about it but all he really wanted was to take his family home. He decided then to let Allison of the hook this time, it was her birthday and she was almost hit by a car and she just had watched her father kill an animal.

 

* * *

 

The car had came from nowhere and now he had Melissa fussing over him. She had given Scott her own car keys and driven the cruiser to the Stilinski's herself, she hadn't let John drive himself even as he had insisted. When they came inside Stiles of course freaked and started to fuss as well.

Derek soon came downstairs in sweats and a soft t-shirt looking like he had been just woken up, he probably was just woken by Stiles frantic yelling. Derek helped Melissa and Stiles to get him on the sofa it the living room, inconspicuously taking away some of the pain from him and John was grateful for it.

“Well now that we are all here we might as well tell Melissa”, he decided hoping it was okay with the boys. “Tell me what?”, Melissa questioned and looked suspiciously at Derek who she had never met before.

Obviously seeing that, Stiles decided to do introductions before the whole supernatural revelation, “Oh right you two haven't met, mama McCall this is Derek Hale my boyfriend. Derek this is Melissa McCall, Scott's mom.” Melissa seemed surprised about Stiles having a boyfriend, probably because she had heard so much about the strawberry blonde goddess that was Lydia Martin, but shook Derek’s hand with a smile .

“And what we were about to tell you has something to do with Scott and why he has been a little weird lately”, Stiles smiled at Melissa nervously. Melissa seemed interested now but Stiles looked too nervous to continue and Derek wasn't so good with social interactions so he decided to continue, “Yes, well this might sound a little odd but it's the truth I swear. The supernatural world actually exists, you know the fairytale creatures and things that go bump in the night. And Stiles happens to be a shapeshifter and Derek here is a werewolf”, John managed to say even though Melissa tried to interrupt him.

“John what are you talking about? This is crazy”, she demanded to know.

“Um, if you could watch me I can prove it”, Stiles said nervously and as soon as Melissa was looking at him, Stiles started to shift. He hadn't taken his clothes off first so he was sort of stuck in them but Derek went and fished the ball of white fur out of the clothes until he was holding a lean cat in his arms. Melissa looked dazed as Derek dropped the cat in her lap and it/Stiles started to purr as Derek petted him.

She looked at Stiles in awe wondering if this was actually happening. It didn't take long for Stiles to jump out of her lap and turn into his fox form. John noticed how Derek smiled as Stiles bit his fingers.

“How is this possible and what does it have to do with Scott?” Melissa inquired after she regained her ability to form words.

“This has always been possible for Stiles as he was born this way, but what it has to do with Scott is that your son was bitten by a werewolf almost a month ago and now Scott is a werewolf like Derek”, John explained.

Melissa looked shocked at the information about her son not telling her and then she turned to Derek most likely wondering if he was the one who bit Scott. “I was born a werewolf, and no I didn't bite Scott. There are a lot of things I could tell you about us but I think it's best if we leave it for another time, but I can show you the shifts for now and give you some basic information about us”, Derek explained slipping into the halfway shift, the beta shift and a moment later he went full wolf, shaking the clothes of his new four legged body.

It took about two seconds before a tiny fox Stiles jumped on Derek and started a game of chase inside the house. John gave his son an exasperated eye roll before continuing to explain the supernatural to Melissa and answering to what ever questions she had, mentioning about the Argents being werewolf hunters. Derek joined in giving information to Melissa about werewolves after the chase, while Stiles slept in his lap in is fox form. He told her if she had any questions later she could ask them and he made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about the supernatural or both of their sons could be in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but life has been busy with doctor's appointments and work. Good news is that I passed all my exams and hopefully I'll have more time to write now.


	6. Confrontation, avoidance and a little bit of breaking and entering

As Melissa fixed herself a cup of coffee after her shift, she couldn't help but to go think over everything that John, Derek and Stiles had told her on the night of the teacher parent conferences. The supernatural existed, the boy who she had come to love as if he was her own son was a shapeshifter and dating an older werewolf. And her own son was now a werewolf and dating the daughter of a werewolf hunter. Could her son be so stubborn and not accept help when offered? Of course he could, he was her son after all.

Despite cursing her son's stubbornness, Melissa could still find something to be happy about this revelation. She was right all these years when she had called the old lady Mrs. Greene three houses down the street a witch. She was always mumbling about herbs and wanting to turn her nephew into a frog and be done with it.

John had explained a lot about the supernatural to her in general, while Stiles had mostly told her about what he could do. The information she got from Derek concerning werewolves was probably the most useful to her while trying to raise her newly turned werewolf of a son.

Scott came downstairs just that moment, so Melissa took a deep breath and steeled herself for this confrontation she was about to have with her son. “Scott please sit down, we need to talk.”

Scott had a confused look on his face but sat down at the kitchen table anyway, “Mom is everything alright? What do we need to talk about?”

“What we need to talk about is the fact that you are now a werewolf and you didn't tell me”, she said and stared at her son expectantly.

Scott splutter incoherently for a moment before he gave up and asked her, “How did you know?”

“Oh, John, Stiles and Derek were kind enough to fill me in. Now don't you start, they explained that Derek couldn't have turned you and you should better accept his help when he still is offering it to you after you accused him of murder. And don't give me those puppy eyes, you need to apologize to Stiles and Derek, and we will be having a talk later about how you think it's a good idea to date a werewolf hunter's daughter”, Melissa ranted not letting Scott interrupt even though he tried.

“But mom, she doesn't know and I like her”, Scott whined, “And why do I need to apologize? I can do this without Derek.”

“No you can't. That is not up for discussion, Derek will help you and you will be grateful for it. Now please go do the groceries, we'll talk about this later,” Melissa finished handing her car keys to Scott.

She could feel a headache starting to grow and decided to abandon her coffee for a lovely nap. How did her life come to this? She cursed her ex-husband for causing Scott's rebelliousness towards male authority figures. She really needed to get things sorted out with Scott, but that could wait till after her nap.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Scott shopped he kept thinking that Derek had no right to tell his mom about his turning, although it could have gone worse at least his mother didn't seem too freaked out about the fact that her only son was now a werewolf.

He was too immersed in his thoughts on his way to the parking garage that he accidentally went on the wrong floor first. _Great I'm turning into Stiles_ , Scott thought. He tried the next floor up, but it was the wrong one again. He was about to go find the car when a bottle from his groceries rolled under a car. When he went to reach for it, it rolled back leaking from tears.

He backed away from the car and started to run when he heard growling. He was being chased through the parking lot until he thought to jump on a few cars making the alarms activate. He hid behind a car few cars over. But then his phone started ringing and before he could find it, someone grabbed him and slammed him down on the hood of the car.

When he came to from his confusion Derek was on top of him telling he was dead. “What the hell was that? And why did you tell my mom?”, Scott yelled at Derek.

“That was training, your mother gave me the permission to start it when I felt like it and any way I seemed fit to keep you alive. And why? That would be because she is your mother and she deserved to know”, Derek answered walking away.

Scott soon got up and started to follow, “But I was fast right and the car alarm thing was smart, wasn't it?”

“Not fast enough and yes it was smart right until your phone rang and gave away your location”, Derek told him.

They fought about how to train Scott, and Derek told him to get rid of distractions such like Allison, before leaving Scott standing alone in the middle of the parking garage.

  
Staying away from Allison didn't last long because half an hour after dumping the groceries at home, he was at the Argent house making out with Allison. It was was getting more and more heated until there was a knock on the door and Allison was pushing him into the closet.

He listened as Kate and Allison talked about a history assignment, about some beast. To him it sounded a lot like Kate hinting Allison about the existence of werewolves. That might not be a very good thing for him, just because his mother accepted him being a werewolf doesn't mean that Allison is.

After Kate left the room, Scott got out of the closet and said goodbye to Allison before jumping out of her window. When he was heading to the car he heard something in the bushes. First he thought it was Derek again but soon realized that it was the alpha. He ran and hid in the car and watched as the alpha drew a spiral on the fog on the car window.

He waited a while to make sure the alpha had left before texting Stiles about what had happened and then hightailing out of there like a bat out of hell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had called Derek about the text Scott had sent so Derek made his way to the McCall house. He sat in the dark waiting for Scott to arrive. He did need to wait for long when Scott came rushing into the room, slamming the door shut and running across the room to shut the window. Scott didn't show any indication knowing that Derek was in the room with him. Scott was probably the worst werewolf to ever werewolf. _Oh god, I'm starting to think like Stiles_ , thought Derek.

Finally when Scott turned the light on he noticed Derek’s presence in the room. Scott really needed more help with controlling his new abilities, so Derek tried to calmly explain Scott how to use his heightened senses. It seemed to work but then Scott mentioned the spiral the alpha had drawn. Revenge.

The alpha was seeking for revenge, but for what? The fire? Hadn't Stiles mentioned something about the bus driver being the arson investigator on his family's case. Who would want revenge on behalf of them other than himself and Peter. But Peter couldn't have done it, he was catatonic, wasn't he? And he wouldn't kill Laura, his own niece just for power. That just wasn't Peter.

Derek left quickly leaving a baffled Scott behind. He needed to speak to Stiles and soon. Maybe knowing the alpha was seeking for revenge could help them figure out who the alpha really was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had told Scott to stay away from Allison, so the next day at school Scott was freaking out repeating again and again _stay away from Allison_ under his breath, while trying to avoid Allison, Jackson and Lydia with no luck considering every time he turned a corner one of them were there.

Finally he made it to class without stopping to talk with anyone. Stiles was already seated so Scott took the desk behind him. Scott tried to get Stiles' attention, asking him about was his dad okay but Stiles was still ignoring him. Scott questioned Stiles about why they told his mom and why he needed Derek’s help.

Finally Stiles answered, “If I was talking to you I'd tell you you're an idiot for not trusting him sooner and for thinking you could keep this from your mom. But obviously I'm not talking to you”.

It only took a moment for Stiles to turn around in his seat and ask Scott to tell him everything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had tried so hard to ignore Scott but it wasn't really working, so he gave into his curiosity and asked Scott about what he and Derek had talked about. It sounded like Derek’s advise was good for some but not for Scott, if Scott tapped into his animal instincts and anger he would most likely try to kill someone, probably Stiles.

So Stiles decided to try and teach Scott some control before the school day was over, with his own way of course. He already had a few plans, all he needed to do now was to break in to his uncle's office and borrow some things.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison and Lydia were having lunch at the cafeteria, Allison telling about the beast while Lydia poked her food, not really paying much attention. They discussed the history project for a while until Lydia got disturbed by the picture in the book Allison was reading and demanded a topic change.

Allison confessed that she thought that Scott was acting weird and was trying to avoid her, to which Lydia replied that Scott was weird and no way would a boy in his right mind try to avoid her.

Lydia on the other hand brought up the topic of Stiles and his weird behavior and she tried to drill more information from Allison about Stiles' supposed hot older boyfriend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles felt second hand embarrassment while watching Scott trying to hide behind a world history book. And by being still mad at Scott he decided to take his book and leave for class, leaving Scott without anything to hide behind.

He heard Scott scrambling behind him trying to catch up and escape from Allison who kept calling after Scott. He laughed at Scott when he finally made to class and told him to meet him at the lacrosse field during free period.

After Stiles had finished his little trip to his uncle's office he fetched his lacrosse stick and balls from the locker room before meeting Scott on the field. When he got there he ordered Scott to put on the heart monitor he gave him.

“Isn't this one of the heart monitors meant for the track team?”, Scott asked.

“Yeah I borrowed it”, Stiles answered.

“You mean stole it”, Scott corrected Stiles.

“Temporarily misappropriated. Bobby uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you are going to wear it rest of the day”, Stiles defended.

“Isn't that coach’s phone?”, Scott inquired.

“That I stole. But even if I get caught I don't think uncle Bobby will give me detention for it.”

“Okay, that's probably true but why?”

“Well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf alright? When you play lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe you need to learn to control your heart rate to control your wolf”, Stiles explained.

After Scott had put on the heart monitor Stiles taped Scott's hands behind his back and told Scott to stand still. He himself walked further and started to hurl balls at Scott. Stiles was enjoying himself and he got to release some pent up aggression he had. Scott on the other hand wasn't too happy and muttered about staying calm under his breath.

They were at it a while, Stiles felt like his aim was improving before Scott started to wolfing out. Scott had a freakout about not being able to control himself and never being able to be with Allison, while Stiles tried to explain it was only for a little while until he learned control. Stiles promised Scott they would figure it out before they headed to their next class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson had been watching Scott and Stiles being utterly stupid on the lacrosse field, it had made him laugh how Scott had just stood there and taken it. He had to cut watching the idiot doing, whatever they were doing, because he felt ill again. He made his way to the locker room quickly. He had been feeling awful since before the parent teacher conferences.

He made his way to the sink, he was feeling hot and nauseous. He quickly took of his shirt, trying to relieve himself. He started dry heaving but instead of vomiting there was a hand, claws coming out of his mouth, he was panicking but suddenly everything was normal again. There wasn't anything in his mouth and he felt quite normal.

He stood there, leaning on the sink panting while thinking about his hallucination. Internally he was freaking out while he was trying to collect himself to be somewhat presentable for his next lesson.

He didn't feel like going to his chemistry lesson so he ended up sitting in the hallway talking to Allison. He tried to apologize to Allison about how he had been treating her and Scott, she didn't seem to believe him, so he came up with a story about wanting to get to know her and Scott. Maybe getting closer to them would help him find out what Scott's secret was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was once again one of Stiles' favorite lessons, economics. He didn't particularly enjoy the subject but the teacher was his uncle, one of the few teachers in school who didn't treat him like he was stupid.

The lesson started with Stiles watching the train wreck that was Scott's attempt to avoid Allison. The way Allison was talking and behaving, wanting to be with Scott, would have been perfect for their relationship if Scott wasn't supposed to avoid her. He should really teach Scott how to lie and evade.

Even though Stiles loved his uncle, bobby could be a real bastard. He once again proved it by singling Scott out and provoking him. The heart monitor that Stiles had misappropriated earlier started to rise as Scott got more and more aggravated. Suddenly the heart rate started to drop. Stiles searched for the reason why and found it when he noticed Allison holding Scott's hand under the desk. _Shit, avoiding Allison won't do any good if she is his anchor._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles dragged Scott with him after the lesson, explaining him that Allison was his anchor and that she calmed him. Scott tried to refute this by saying that when he kissed her and touched her, he would lose control. Stiles told him he was a normal hormonal teenage boy who thought about sex. And then continued to complain to Scott about thinking about sex. _It's not like it was Scott's fault, Stiles was the one to mention it._

Scott knew he was in trouble when he saw Stiles face, he had the 'I just got an idea' look on his face and it never meant anything good, at least for Scott. And when he asked about the idea Stiles admitted that the idea involved physical pain and Scott could probably get into trouble for it. Great.

Stiles dragged him outside and told him to hold his keys, as always Scott did what he was told. Stiles then carried on and started to key another student's car and then framing Scott for it. Three upperclassmen attacked him for it and started to beat him. _I'm so gonna get back to him on this._

His heart rate was going up and he concentrated on his hearing, finding Allison’s voice helped him calm down and he managed not to wolf out. Unfortunately when the guys stopped beating him Mr. Harris was standing next to him and gave detention to both of them.

Being in detention gave him and Stiles time to make up but it also meant that he was going to be late for work. He hoped Deaton wouldn't fire him for being late again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was bored during the day, having nothing to do really. He hadn't been in town long enough to get a job and being accused of murder didn't help either. So Derek decided to go and visit his uncle Peter in the hospital.

Derek begged for some kind of reaction from his uncle while he told about Laura's murder but Peter didn't move an inch. He yelled at his uncle and shook his uncle but he didn't respond. A nurse heard the commotion and threw him out of the hospital.

When Derek got to his car he noticed a paper on his windshield. It was a photo of a dead deer with a spiral carved to its side. He knew their old emissary was still in town and was the local vet so he decided to pay a visit to dear old Deaton.

Derek made it inside the animal clinic and headed to the backroom. He knew some places of the clinic were made on rowan so supernatural creatures couldn't get through, but he was taught how to move around the vet's office when he was a kid. He found Deaton who was calling for Scott.

“I'm not Scott but I'd like to speak with you.”

“Ah, good evening Derek. How may I help you?”, Deaton seemed surprised to see Derek but didn't really show it. Derek had always wondered if the emissary showed any emotion ever.

“It's about the dead deer you found three months ago”, Derek started to explain.

“Yes, the one with the spiral on its side, made by werewolf claws, a call for revenge. I doubt they wanted revenge from the deer so I assume it was a more of a notification”, Deaton mused.

“Do you have any idea who could be behind this, probably the same person who killed Laura and all those people in town?”

“No. The Hale pack didn't have a lot of enemies at least not other werewolves, Talia was far too respected for that. But yes I think they are the same person. Luring Laura into town by killing the deer and then murdering her and the others. Why? I don't know, it doesn't connect to any rituals I know at least so I'm guessing they are killing for another reason, not magical.”

“At least that's good”, Derek admitted.

“By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what the Stilinskies are?”, Deaton inquired with a nonchalant tone.

Derek just raised his eyebrow, he didn't know why his mother had never told Deaton but didn't really care. If Stiles wanted Deaton to know what he was, he would tell him himself.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Scott barging in, apologizing about being late. Scott stopped dead when he noticed Derek there with his boss and of course misunderstood and overreacted. He started yelling at Derek, not giving him or Deaton a chance to explain. Scott stormed out telling Derek to come to the school in an hour.

“Well I'd better go after him”, Derek said awkwardly and bid his goodbyes to Deaton before following Scott out and diving to the school.

  
When he arrived at the school Scott as well as Stiles were already there. He got out of the car and gave Stiles a questioning look, asking _Why are we here?_. Stiles just shrugged having no idea himself.

When Scott and Stiles headed to the school building Derek couldn't help but to ask “What are you doing?”

“Apparently we are breaking into the school to do something”, Stiles answered with fake cheer.

Derek just stared at the two teens and sighed wondering in what kind of a mess were they going to get themselves into now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking into a school was a new thing to Stiles, he had sneaked out of school before but never the other way around. He had no idea what they were going to do once they got inside but he followed Scott to the headmaster’s office. Once they were there Scott got the audio equipment out and started to explain Stiles what was probably the worst idea Stiles had ever heard. And Stiles had heard a very bad idea considering he had them himself almost daily.

When Scott howled for the first time Stiles was dying of laughter, it sounded like a cat being chocked to death. He knew that Derek was laughing too, maybe not out loud but at least on the inside.

If Scott was going to do something this stupid, he was going to help him, so he gave Scott a little pep talk and let him try again. The second howl was strong and a little bit scary but totally awesome. And so loud, this could possibly mean trouble if there were lot of supernatural creatures around, he new Mrs. Greene would be pissed she never liked werewolves after Peter had destroyed her herb garden during a full moon, that hadn't been pretty to watch. _Note to self, never piss off a witch._

When they got back outside the school Derek was pissed, okay maybe Derek had a point but he was a bit overstating by saying they would attract the whole state to the school, it wasn't that loud, was it?

Derek kept yelling at them until he suddenly stopped, Stiles wasn't watching Derek at the moment but he felt the pain through their mate bond and turned to look. There were claws coming through Derek’s chest and blood was dripping out of his mouth.

“DEREK!!!!”, Stiles screamed as the alpha threw Derek on the ground. Stiles was frozen, the mate bond going haywire. Scott dragged Stiles inside the school while he surrendered to the shock going through his system.  
  
Inside the school Scott tried to get Stiles to respond and help to get the door locked but Stiles didn't react. When Stiles finally turned to look at Scott his eyes were flashing uncontrollably between his normal whiskey colored eyes and electric purple of a shapeshifter. The pain through the mate bond was too strong for Stiles to stay in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. And I will say it now, I have no idea when I will be posting the next chapter. I'm going to go study abroad in January so I might be a bit busy, but I'll try not to make you wait for another six months. Oooops. Btw is 5 tumblrs too much?  
> So now it's 6 tumblrs and you can find one in http://waffffflesssss.tumblr.com/ even though it has nothing in it yet.


End file.
